


Three Make A Heart

by ember88, Strange_johnlock



Series: A Strange Pack [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John Watson, Alpha Sherlock, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parentlock, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock is a Good Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember88/pseuds/ember88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: "He, John Watson had invited a perfect stranger into his home. Perfect... a good choice to describe Sherlock indeed. "What happens if a fallen Alpha soldier meets a little girl and her Alpha father in disguise?Two growing hearts (part 2 of the series): First chapter on the 19th of July





	1. Two different worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ember88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember88/gifts).



> A huge Thank You to our beta reader AuntieMabel, who is doing an amazing job, as always. Now she had to deal with two of us. Writing with Ambre was so much fun and I hope you like as much as we liked working together.  
> John's POV written by ember88, Sherlock's POV written by strange_johnlock  
> Comments and Feedback are always very welcome.  
> Does anyone know how to include a picture in here? Because I have a Cover Art, but I don't know how to upload it. There's a link for now.  
> <3  
> Vany (aka strange_johnlock)

[Three Make A Heart](http://www.mediafire.com/view/205lraaar33w93a/img1494615742780.jpg)

(Cover Art)

 1. Finding

 

_**Sherlock's POV** _

Sherlock got bonded on the day of his wife's 25 th  birthday. Mummy probably thought that was somehow romantic, but Sherlock didn't want to get bonded at all so he didn't give a shite about the date. It was common for an alpha his age to find an omega and produce offspring. People in Sherlock's social cycle, which meant the rich and powerful, loved celebrating weddings, knowing that the omega would go into heat in the same night. The bonding was later celebrated whenever the newly-weds made it out of bed at the end of the heat.

Janine was pretty and sweet, if one, unlike Sherlock, didn't look deeper than at the facade she presented. He would've been blind not to see how pretty she looked in her plain, champagne coloured dress and light make up. A picture of innocence, a perfect omega, a caretaker. She smiled at every single one of their 346 guests, her hand in Sherlock's and she let him lead her to their bedroom after the wedding reception.

He had only known Janine for two months and avoided her as much as he could during that time. Somehow, he had believed he could find a way out of this, that he could convince his parents he was indeed a sociopath who shouldn't be bonded. They didn't listen. They threatened to take his cases from him. Sherlock was an alpha, he was expected to have children and continue the Holmes family.

As their guests continued celebrating, Sherlock and Janine shared her first heat and the alpha in Sherlock took over, bonding her to himself.

They found out about the pregnancy six weeks later and even though Sherlock didn't show any of it to his omega or family, he spent all his time between cases reading books about pregnancy and how to raise a child. The prospect of sharing part of his DNA with a child, see it grow and learn was fascinating to him and he prepared charts and list for the time when the baby was born.

He didn't really talk to Janine, not that the two of them spent a lot of time in the same room anyway. Sherlock had his cases and he didn't really sleep and when he did, he mostly slept on the sofa. Janine had her friends and shopping and charity events she used to show off her expensive clothes and the status of the man she was bonded and whose child she was carrying.

Their daughter Leanna Opeline Holmes was born on June 7 th. It was warm that day, but the sun hid behind grey clouds. Sherlock held her for hours, as Janine recovered from the emergency C-section. Leanna slept through most of the time, her blue eyes that would probably change their colour later on in her life, closed. Her tiny nose reminded him on Janine's, but the lips had a curve similar to the cupid bow of his own mouth. She already had a head of dark hair. Sherlock was most fascinated with her hands, her tiny fingers that closed around his thumb out of reflex.

Sherlock couldn't resist pressing kisses to her beautiful face, whispering facts about hands to her, as she slept.

He only held her three times after that. The day Janine came home from the hospital. The day they took their first pictures as a family. Once, as Janine had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Janine never told him he was forbidden to spent time with her, but she made clear that she was the omega and with that responsible for Leanna. She started excluding him from their daughter’s life and by the time the little one was three months old, Sherlock only ever saw her with his parents around or in the rare moments when Janine was in their flat at the same time as he was.

Sherlock took more cases and ignored his mother's complaints about it. He concentrated on his brain, as he had always done until Leanna's birth, because he felt his heart had shrunk in his chest.

They spent the next two and a half years like this, living separate lives. He spent Janine's heats with her, but she didn't get pregnant a second time. Sherlock didn't want another child with her, but he knew his parents expected them to have at least one more. There had to be an alpha heir and no one knew Leanna's second gender yet. But there was time for; they were not even thirty yet.

Sometimes he heard Leanna giggle or call him Papa and he wished he could just go over and hug her. He knew Janine would know a way to stop him. Sometimes, he sneaked up into his daughter’s room and read to her, or sang her to sleep, when she woke up in the middle of the night. When she was sick or angry, he played her favourite songs on his violin and hoped it would somehow help her.

He should just tell Janine to grant him time with his child, he was the alpha in the relationship. But Sherlock spent a lot of time working, not seeing his wife and daughter for days. And he knew omegas were the primary care takers and Janine had charmed her way into his mother's heart and would use any of Sherlock's attempts against him. In the end, Leanna would suffer, and Leanna couldn't suffer, ever. He wouldn't let that happen.

Leanna had grown from a new born to a quiet and observant toddler, dark curls bouncing from her head, pale eyes scanning her environment with an intensity, Sherlock was told, similar to his own. Janine dressed her in the most adorable dresses and put bows in her hair, making her the most adorable child in the world.

 

Sherlock liked Molly. She was their fourth Nanny and had so far worked well enough for Janine not to fire her after two or three months. Molly sometimes called him when he was on a case and he talked to her and Leanna via face cam. Sometimes he wished he was married to Molly, not because he found her attractive or anything, she was just less annoying than Janine and she treated his little lioness the way Leanna deserved.

Janine wasn't an evil person, it was just that her priorities didn't lie with her daughter. Sherlock's didn't either, but he was an alpha, not a care taking and loving omega. At least that was what he told you when his guilty conscience got too loud to ignore.

Molly called him when he had just landed in Dublin and was waiting for the local DI. He missed the call, but phoned her back when he was finally sitting in the back of the police car. He was thankful for it, the young police officer sent to pick him up was unbearably annoying and he only found his own behaviour mildly rude, when he cut him of by greeting his daughter's nanny.

“You called.”

He could hear Leanna in the background, as Molly shifted her mobile to put it on speaker.

“Hello, Mr. Holmes. The little one wanted to talk to you.”

Sherlock couldn't keep himself from smiling, looking out the window on to the Dublin night.

“Just the perfect time. With the traffic and the incompetence of my driver I have at least half an hour to talk.”

He ignored the police man's offended sound and Molly's giggles in favour of his daughter's greeting.

“Hello, Papa.” She sniffled and at first he thought she had been crying. No. Not crying. She was getting sick.

“Hello, little lioness. Do you have a runny nose?”

He heard rustling and he knew the way she tilted her head, when she was thinking. She was probably already her pyjamas, the lilac ones were her favourite at the moment. Molly braided her hair for the night, so brushing it in the morning was easier for the both of them.

“Two hours, Papa,” she said with a confidence in her voice he knew too well.

“I already gave her warm milk with honey. Nothing too bad so far.” Molly seemed to be at the other end of the room, probably folding clothes.

“Good. Don't want my Leanna to get sick right before her birthday.”

He didn't like her getting sick ever, especially not when he wasn't there to play the violin for her. Luckily, he had recorded himself playing months ago and sent the recording to Molly. He should have probably told Janine. He should be more insistent on getting along with her. They should talk about topics concerning their daughter. He didn't even want to be in the same room as her more than was necessary. Playing the happy couple in front of others was dreadful. He did it because his mother insisted on it and happy couples were expected in their social circle as well as fake smiles and compliments.

“Papa, read to me? Please?”

“Of course, little lioness. Why don't you get into bed first?”

He had read the book about the little bee so often, he knew every line by heart.

“I already am in bed, Papa.” Leanna sounded like she wanted to put a “stupid” in front of the word Papa and he smiled at that, as his driver cursed at another car.

They had reached the city and traffic wasn't as bad as Sherlock had calculated, but the policeman was still incompetent.

“Of course you are. Snuggle in and listen.”

Sherlock had reached the part of the book where the little bee met the little ant, when he heard Leanna's breaths had evened out and she was asleep, snoring lightly.

Molly picked up the phone.

“Good Night, Mr. Holmes,” she whispered and then the call was ended.

“Your little one?”

Sherlock was tempted to ignore the question. Of course, his little one. As if he would tell a story to his wife, or his lawyer.

“Yes,” he forced himself to say. “She's almost three. And she loves stories.”

“My omega and I are trying for children. We've been married for a year now and....” Sherlock stopped listening, concentrating on the picture of Leanna in his mind. He would need to buy her a birthday present while in Dublin. He was caught up in the thought of books about bees he had read as a child, when they arrived at the police department.

Three murders in three weeks. Missing teeth. That sounded like Christmas to his ears.

 

_**John's POV** _

All of what defined John and what was his life disappeared in one single night. A shot. One little misplaced shot and John lost everything he thought would always be part of his life. It wasn’t a heroic night, wasn’t an important mission, no other casualties than him being shot at… Fucking ironic to be discharged, to lose his place as the alpha of the 5 th  Northumberland Fusiliers to a stray bullet which found its mark in HIS shoulder…

John was staring at the door, not responding to Ella, his therapist. How could he tell her he would have preferred to die than being maimed? That the idea his fall wasn’t even intended by the enemy, just a stroke of fate, just bad luck, made everything more difficult to accept. He failed! He abandoned his formidable squad which he protected, healed and lead to a fucking stray bullet! He should have been more careful that night, should not have gone alone. All those regrets, shame… How could he talk about it? He was a soldier, a surgeon, someone who inspired respect, sometimes fear…No, those feelings had to be contained, buried, or he would definitely drown.

Ella tried to engage him in a conversation, “How do you feel about your new job in A&E? Can you tell me more about it?”

“Yes, well, hum, I am a doctor I suppose. They didn’t give me the post in the trauma emergency care, the director thought I would be too slow with my limp and a liability in urgent situation. I have a little office and I receive less urgent patient I suppose…”

What a joke, he had hoped he would feel better in an A&E environment, somewhere he could once more feel useful and have adrenaline flow in his system. Ella had been very happy about this. But once more, his accident prevented him from doing what he wanted: be in the middle of the action! He couldn’t be a surgeon because of the tremor in his dominant hand, and couldn’t be an accident and emergency doctor either because he had to have a psychosomatic limp on top of everything else! Oh and listen to yourself John, you just whine like a baby! He was becoming bitter and it worried him.

“Oh and how do you feel about that?” asked Ella.

“Hmm, it’s okay, good pay, the colleagues are fine. Very similar to GP work though. Ahhh and I will be able to move in a new flat next week. Baker Street so not too far from work. Very homey. The land lady was a patient of mine. She had fainted on the tube and I helped her. She is diabetic. She had a flat available for rent and well I thought why not! She gives me a special rate and I help her watch her blood sugar rate.”

“Wonderful, you’re making great progress in creating a new life for yourself!” Ella was smiling as if he had just told her he had won the lottery. “And your leg, do you feel any change in the pain now that you’re at your new job?”

“Not really no… It's been a year since I came back from the front, I'm not going to physiotherapy anymore, it should be getting better. Don't you think it should be getting better?" John couldn’t help feeling even more inadequate because of his limping. After passing all the exams I could possibly think about, he had been forced to accept that the pain in his leg was psychosomatic… He was a doctor; he knew it has nothing to do with willpower, so why did he feel so ashamed?

“You have to be patient John! You had a traumatic experience; you have to give time to your body and your mind to recover from your time in Afghanistan.” Ella waited until John looked at her and continued: “Maybe you could go out more. Have you met someone since the last time? There are alpha/omega pairing matrimonial agencies you could try. I could give you some addresses if you’d like.”

“Nope! I really don’t think so! I don’t like the idea of looking at profiles for a mate and I don’t think I am ready for a relationship right now.” John finished, categorical.

“As you wish John, we will speak about it another time”. Ella noted something quickly in her notebook and wished him a good move in his new flat.

John decided to walk to his bedsit, his leg would be painful but he preferred to walk when thinking and dammit he was not ancient, only 29 years old and whatever Ella’s opinion, he should be able to walk 20 minutes if he wanted!

The army paid for his arm re-education and therapy, courtesy of the Queen for good service. But now that the physical aspects of re-education were over, those visits to Ella were more and more difficult. And honestly, he didn’t feel particularly better after… A small voice in his head said it would maybe be more effective if he told her all his feelings and not just some of them but he quickly silenced it. No more self-pity! He had a move to prepare for, not that he had a lot of stuff but it still had to be done and would be a nicer thing to think about…

 


	2. A Crisis

**Sherlock's POV**

The case took the whole week and Sherlock was already on the plane home, when the murderer was caught, giving directions via text. He was married to his work more than he was married to his wife, but his daughter was a priority and it was her birthday today. They hadn't phoned, there hadn't been time. Tonight he would be able to climb into her bed and read her good night story to her, as lay curled around his chest, light like a feather and so pleasantly warm. She would smell like cake and baby and Leanna. Oh, how he missed her right now. His clever girl.  
Mummy sent a car to pick him up at London Heathrow and he arrived home two hours later, the afternoon sun covered by clouds. They had a party planned for tomorrow, with everyone important invited,. Janine had talked about nothing but the party for weeks, as Sherlock pretended to listen.

They lived with Sherlock's parents. Well, they had their own flat in the Holmes' manor, with a kitchen, living room and bathroom downstairs and the bedroom's upstairs. The floors where connected by a flight of winding stairs. They had kept most of the old furniture, as it just fitted perfectly with the wood panel walls and paintings from the 18th century. The rooms were light, huge windows giving a view to the gardens and the forest behind them. Sherlock had been born in the very room his parents still slept in and he had spent his whole childhood here.  
Mycroft lived in the flat next to them, but he spent most of his time in London for work, not that Sherlock missed his older brother. The older Holmes was a Beta and heir to the manor and a big part of the family fortune, but it was Sherlock's duty as an Alpha to produce more heirs and continue the Holmes line.  
He walked past few of their employees as he exited the car, ignoring the man that offered to carry his bag for him. The front door was opened for him and he made his way up to the flat in a hurry. He needed to see his daughter right now.

Janine sat on one of the sofas in the living room, two of her brainless, pretty friends next to her, each woman a flute of champagne in hand. Sherlock had noticed the giggling from the hallway and hadn't been surprised to see them there. What surprised him was the fact that Leanna was nowhere to be seen.  
Janine noticed him and he wanted to throw up at the fake smile on her face.  
“Oh, hello my darling. Good to have you back.” She came up to him pressing a kiss to his cheek and he lay his arms around her in  a well practiced show of affection . He forced the corners of his mouth up, purring a Hello into her ear. One of the brainless ladies on his sofa sighed and Sherlock heard her say something that sounded like: cute couple.  
He nodded at the women, if only to acknowledge their presence.

“Could we talk for a moment, darling?” He pressed out the endearment.

  
“Sure. I'll be right back, loves.”  
The women giggled, as he led his wife to the kitchen. All smiles were gone, as soon as the door closed behind them.

  
“Where is Leanna?”

  
Janine leaned against the counter, looking at him curiously.  
“What about her?”

  
“It's her birthday,” Sherlock burst out and his wife put her finger to her lips.

  
“Of course,” Sherlock thought, “no one can know that we can't stand each other. Perfect little family.” And then a more shocking discovery, as he looked at his omega's face. She had forgotten.

  
“She's sick. She's in bed,” Janine said, not looking at him, but her own hands now.

  
Sherlock tried his best not to get angry, he really did. He should be used to her ignorance of anyone that wasn't her. She had planned a party, invited almost a hundred people and forgotten the cause, had forgotten about the day she had given birth to her child three years ago.

  
“Is Molly with her?”

  
“No.”

  
“No?”

  
“I fired her.”

  
Sherlock hit the door behind him, his knuckles burning with pain.  
“Why would you do that?” he snarled, going through every possible scenario in his head.

  
“She kept being annoying. Leanna has a cold and she wanted to go to the doctor with her. Asked me four times. For a fucking cold.”

  
Sherlock wanted to scream. He wanted to tell her that Molly had been the only constancy in their daughter’s life for more than a year, after Janine had stopped her tendency to fire their nannies every two months. He wanted to tell her that Molly loved Leanna more than Janine did and that her only love was the one she had for herself.

  
He said nothing, didn't start a fight, because in his mind a plan was forming. Leanna wouldn't suffer one more day in this loveless house. He had married an omega, had a child, met most of his parents expectation because of his alpha status but that he couldn’t accept. He is Sherlock Holmes and damn if he is can’t do what he wants!

  
“As long as you are the one to hire a new nanny,” was the only thing he said.

  
“Sure. The agency will send someone on Monday. I phoned them yesterday.” Janine smiled. He looked at her face and found nothing. There was no place in his heart for this woman and he didn't know whether that was her fault or his own.

 

Leanna was asleep, her little face red and the stains of tears on her cheeks. Sherlock felt her face, she was a little feverish. His poor little girl. He wondered why Molly hadn’t try to call him to warn him about Janine firing her… Hadn’t time for that now, not his priority, maybe he would try to find out more later.  
Sherlock went to Janine's bedroom that was intended to be theirs and got a case out of the wardrobe. His things were packed in ten minutes. Just a few clothes, his violin and some medical books. Then he went through Leanna's room. She would need clothes as well, a few toys and her favourite stuffed animals. He got their toothbrushes and a few necessities out of the bathroom. Then he hid the suit case behind some curtains in the hallway.  
There were security cameras in front of the house and in the garage and it took a while for him to figure out how he could deal with them. He opened the window in the bedroom. It took him three tries to hit the lamp outside with one of the stones Leanna liked to collect in the park. The glass shattered and he hoped it would be enough to keep the guys from security from detecting him with a huge suit case and a child in his arms. He could get to the garage from there. No one would care, if he left the house that late, he did that all the time for his cases.  
Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was an alpha. He was the one to decide everything concerning his daughter, even if the omega was primarily the care taker. And he as an alpha couldn't let Janine treat Leanna like this, not anymore. He knew his parents wouldn't let him divorce his wife, they wouldn't let him leave. There was no other way. He could do this!  
Downstairs in the kitchen, he made himself something to eat and then brought one of the sandwiches upstairs. His little lioness was still asleep. Her temperature hadn't changed, which was good. He couldn't plan and execute an escape with a child who had high fever.  
Sherlock sat down next to her on the bed, pressing kisses to her warm cheeks and forehead.

“Papa?” Leanna sounded tired and curious at the same time. She had practiced the bilabial “p” sound before the “d”, smacking her lips constantly as a toddler, the only reason she didn't call him by the more common “Daddy”. He liked it. He wasn't a common father.

  
“Hello my love. Happy Birthday,” he murmured, “How are you feeling?”

  
She sat up and climbed into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing kisses to her hair.  
“Sad, Papa. Molly leave on Tuesday. Never come back Mummy said.”

  
“Your Mummy told me that and it makes me really upset.”

  
“Me too, Papa. Molly come back!”

  
Sherlock bit his lip. How did one explain to his three years old daughter that he wanted to leave the life she knew behind to start a new one without her mother and grandparents?  
“I don't think Mummy would agree with that,” he said, combing through dark curls.

  
“Mummy never comes and sings for me, when I'm sick. Molly sings to me. Papa play violin. Mummy never sings.”

  
Sherlock took a deep breath again.  
“Your Mummy has a lot to do, my lioness. That's why I thought the two of us could go away for a while, leave her alone.” He hated lying to her.

  
Leanne looked up at him with big blue eyes, questioning, but at the same time she seemed to be excited about going on an adventure.  
“Go where, Papa?”

  
“To London.”

  
His daughter's eyes went even bigger. He had told her about London many times, about murders and crime scenes and corpses. That seemed to be all she needed to know.  
“Yes, go to London! Me and Papa. Not Mummy,” she squealed, jumping up and down standing on his thighs. He couldn't help himself and giggled with her for a while.

  
“How about you eat a little bit,” he gestured at the plate on her night stand, “and I go and pack a few more things.”

  
“Okay.” She got off his lap, back to her bed and started nibbling at her sandwich, obviously without really being hungry.

  
Sherlock got one of his phones, the one Mycroft didn't know about, out of it's hiding place. A little bottle found its way into the pocket of his coat. During his cases, he often hide his true second gender, betas were less noticeable. He packed tissues and Leanna's medicine, before calling someone who would become essential to his plan.

  
Leanna had eaten half of the sandwich, cheek's red while the rest of her face was paler than usual. He should take her to see a doctor.  
“My poor little girl. Why don't you go take a nap and I will talk to Mummy for a bit?”  
She nodded and curled up on her bed again. He put her blanket over her, kissed her cheek.

**John's POV**

Since his move into Baker Street a month ago, John had seen Ella only once. He hadn’t made a new appointment and he didn’t feel particularly hurried to do so.  
He did feel better in his new flat. His land lady was sweet if a little too interested in his personal sexual life or lack of…, but she did take care of him and he was quite fond of her. His job didn’t provide as much excitement as he would like but he was learning to compromise. He was known as the limping doctor because he refused categorically to use his cane when working. But his experienced began to be appreciated and looked for by his colleagues. It was something he supposed. Some doctors and nurses had tried to initiate more than a work relationship with him but his trust issues were bigger than Ella thought and they quickly realised he still preferred to be left alone.  
Sarah was another doctor, his co-worker and his boss. She was outgoing, clever, witty and very stubborn (a characteristic John shared and appreciated, most of the time, his sister Harry would agree) and she was becoming a friend despite his reluctance to engage with others. She was a divorced omega, a difficult position to have in this society which promoted lifelong alpha-omega marriage. John respected her for her choices and independent life.

“John do you want to come out with us for drinks?” Sarah asked him.  
John looked at her, hesitated and …

  
“Nope, you definitely come! Besides I didn’t think of pre-eclampsia with the pregnant women beta yesterday, you saved the day and I owe you a drink! Come on; don’t say otherwise, you know I can be insufferable if you don’t do what I want!”

  
Sarah had a glint in her eye, she wouldn’t take no as an answer.  
“Okay, let me finish up the paperwork, text me the address of the pub and I will catch you up there.” John finally caved. And well, he did promise Ella and himself he would try going out more. Sarah was a friend, and the others were not terrible. He had needed to be part of a group, a pack once more; it was a necessity for his inner alpha well-being.

Dull. This evening in the pub was becoming very dull… One more thing he didn’t recognise about himself, he used to love going to pub with his friends, pack… Why did he… Ah, yes, well he didn’t have a pack anymore, did he? And these people were nice mostly but not HIS and worse, he didn’t want them to be. His unit had sent him some news but it was different, he wasn’t their alpha anymore, it was Sebastian job now. And it hurt too much so he preferred not to seek communication with them.  
Sarah was being a good friend, tried to engage him in conversation but he didn’t feel very cooperative. Not like he had anything to tell, nothing happened to him anymore. Probably part of his problems connecting with civilian people, civilian life.

“So John, what can you tell us about your time in Afghanistan?” Roger was an emergency doctor, he had the post John wanted, in the heart of life or death situations. He was drunk; otherwise he wouldn’t dare to ask. John seems non-threatening at first but Roger was perceptive enough not to play with fire.

  
“Hum, well war stuff… I don’t really like talking about it” He paused a moment and finally continued “Is there something particular you want to know?”

  
“Is it true the omega population in Afghanistan is very important? I heard almost all the girls are omegas and really respectful of Alpha authorities! You must have had a good time!” Roger was laughing so hard, his whole body was shaking and too occupied ogling the barmaid to see the dark look Sarah and some other people were giving him.

  
“How can you say something like that!” Sarah exploded.

Maybe it was the alcohol (wishful thinking on his part), but John lost his control and caught Roger by the throat and whispered in his ear, “Don’t talk about omegas like that, you little scum! My work was to protect and defend the population against terrorist attack, NOT to be a predator myself! Or allow it by anyone else! If you think I will let you say that omegas are just promiscuous and can be…”  
Sarah’s hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Let him go John, you shouldn’t put your job at risk for him” she then look at Roger “If I hear one more word degrading alphas or omegas from you, I will fire you! I won’t tolerate this behaviour in my service!”

Roger fled from the pub without question. The rest of the group left quickly.  
“I am sorry, John, it should have been a nice evening… Roger is usually not so bad; I think he feels a little threatened by you. He is an alpha but never has been the head of a pack, and he knows you could do his job better than him… After everything you’ve lived, I…”

  
“Don’t apologise Sarah, I shouldn’t have done that… It won’t happen again. I am going to walk home, some fresh air will help me cool down”.

  
“You’re sure? I called a cab, we can share.” Sarah had so much understanding in her eyes, maybe a little hope… John just couldn’t deal with it right now, he didn’t want her pity! And he was still feeling the adrenaline in his body, he couldn’t stay put one more minute, to walk it is.

“See you tomorrow then!” Sarah waved her hand and disappeared in the streets of London.

  
After 10 minutes he began to wonder why the fuck he had thought walking home was such a good idea. His leg was killing him! His fault, again! He had left his cane in his office. His ridiculous ego just wouldn’t accept he needed it at work… And now it was too late to catch a cab, never had been lucky with them anyway. If he wasn’t so tired he would laugh, or cry, he didn’t really know anymore.  
While John had a very inward-looking pensive conversation with himself, a shadow was following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is chapter two. what do you think of it?


	3. Two paths crossing

**Sherlock's POV**

It got dark outside around ten. Sherlock had already brought the suitcase to his car, telling Janine he would go off on a case on Sunday, the day after the party. Not that she cared. She was still in the living room with her friends; there would be no difficulty to leave the house without her noticing.  
He woke his daughter up petting her hair and she smiled at him as soon as he opened her eyes.

“London, Papa?”  
“Yes, love. We have to be quiet now, okay?”  
“Okay, Papa.”  
He lifted her up, carrying her down the stairs and to the garage, not stopping once. She had buried her face in his neck, pressing her lips together hard to not make a sound. He was so proud of her.  
Sherlock strapped her into her seat. The electric gate to the garage opened automatically and Sherlock took a deep breath before starting the car.

He felt better with every mile added to the distance between him and the Holmes Manor. Leanna stared out of the window, sniffling and rubbing her eyes from time to time. He felt guilty for dragging her out of bed, when she felt so horrible, but this was his only chance. Leaving would become harder with a nanny in the house. And if he was honest with himself, he would probably lose his courage to do this soon. Leaving his parents wasn't that hard, he had never been one for sentiment, but the prospect of raising Leanna on his own, always watching his back, made him doubt himself. It was better than Leanna growing up with a heartless mother.  
He stopped to get some money from a bank, destroying the credit card after.

He met Bill at Three Bridges Station, the child asleep again. The young man was part of the homeless network Sherlock worked with from time to time, when he was in London. Bill ws one of the people within the network Sherlock trusted most. He paid him two hundred pounds and Bill drove off, leaving the car at Gatwick airport. Sherlock had booked two plane tickets to Berlin with the credit card and hoped it would take a while for his parents to find out no-one had taken the flight. Enough time for Leanna and him to blend into London, to not be noticeable anymore.  
Their train was on time. Sherlock had a hard time getting the suitcase into the trolley with a sleeping child in his arms, but a young woman, student, returning to London after she spent a day with her unappreciative boyfriend, helped him.  
His little lioness slept through the ride, only waking up when they had to change trains. An old woman cooed over the little girl, as they were waiting on the platform. Lost her husband, no children, former teacher, not a threat.  
They reached Charing Cross Station a few minutes after midnight and it took Sherlock a while to find an adequate Hotel, Leanna now whimpering and sniffling, as he carried her to their room.  
He would find another place for them to live. They would go see a doctor tomorrow. Now, they both needed sleep.  
   
Sherlock wanted to punch someone. He usually wasn't one for violence, but the doctor had been more than incompetent. He had told him Leanna had a common cold, but his daughter was worse now after the visit at the surgery. He spent the day cuddling her as she napped, looking for flats on his phone. The internet connection at the hotel was horrible and he wanted to yell at the woman at the reception, but he knew he had to keep a low profile.  
They would be able to survive for over a year without Sherlock having to work. He wanted to, of course, but not with his usual clients. He knew he left an impression with people and his name was rather noticeable, especially because the Holmes family was popular with charities and was mentioned in magazines quite often.  
In the evening, the fever went up to 40° and Leanna wouldn't stop crying. Sherlock had to force himself not to panic. He googled the nearest hospital and went to the A&E, where they told him to wait again. He really wanted to punch someone!  
John Watson was the only light in this sea of idiots. He agreed to take a look at Leanna and Sherlock could see his daughter liked the doctor from the first minute on. She had stopped crying, as he talked to her in a soft voice.  
John Some-middle-name-beginning-with-an-H Watson was an alpha. Army doctor. Got Shot. Very loyal very soon.  
   
Sherlock couldn't keep himself from spouting out some deductions, but luckily there was a sick child to focus on. Not that he usually cared about what people thought. John Watson was different, something was hiding behind those ridiculous jumpers. A protective alpha and a man desperate to help at the same time. On instinct, he trusted this doctor with his daughter's life.

 

**John's POV**

While getting ready for his day, John though wandered back to his night time encounter, a week ago.  
John had suddenly turned down small alley and surprised his pursuer by yanking them against the wall.

  
“What the fuck, John!” the shadow cried.  
“Harry?” John released her quickly. “Are you okay? Forget that, why the fuck would you follow me like that? I could have seriously hurt you!”  
“Well, I just saw you coming out of that pub and I don’t know… I just wanted to talk to you but I just couldn’t muster the courage to… And don’t look at me like I am completely lunatic! YOU are the one who’s ignored ME since you found a new flat! Didn’t even see the place!” From contrite, Harry became more and more angry and John began to feel a little guilty.

“I didn’t ignore you! Just… I am sorry okay, I had to deal with work, tidying up the flat and other… things. I was going to call you, I promise” His excuses sounded weak even to his own ears, but Harry seemed to accept them. She had a very faint scent, as all betas, but he could now perceive the familiar smell and it felt strangely soothing. She was his big sister, they used to be best friends when they were toddlers. When their second genders were as yet unknown.  
There wasn’t any alcohol scent on his sister, probably why it felt so good to smell her properly. He used to be able to recognise her by scent only. A wave of nostalgia hit him, he no longer could immediately identify his beta sister, they had been estranged too long.  
“Do you want to come with me? You can have my bed for tonight; I’ll sleep on the sofa. And we could talk tomorrow morning.”  
Harry looked at him with sadness and shook her head “No, I should go home. But call me, soon, okay? I want to know more about your life, and… I have things to tell you too.”

They had parted ways and the guilt had been firmly there ever since. One week later he still hadn’t called Harry. He looked at one of the two photos on his desk. The last family photo he had with Harry and their parents.  
His modern view about Alphas and Omega came from his parents. They were activist in alpha-omega-beta equality movement. But the society still asked their alphas to be strong and commanding, their omegas to be pretty and have lots of children and their betas to follow an alpha lead without complaining.   
Harry was very active in their political movement. He felt like she never really forgave him for being an alpha and above all, his choice to join the army. The army was the most prejudiced system still existing. His parents had been more accepting of his choice, but Harry had been furious. How could he do this to her? John tried to explain it wasn’t against her or their principles but they hadn’t been listening to each other for a long time. The Watsons’ temper didn’t help either, he probably shouldn’t have spoken about her drinking problem while angry and hurt…  
And now, after a decade without talking, except the occasional Christmas card, he didn’t know how to talk to his sister. When coming back from the front, she had tried to help him but he hadn’t wanted to deal with her then.

  
“Doctor Watson” the little voice of a nurse interrupted his thoughts, “there are patients in the waiting room already.”

  
“I am …” He didn’t finish his sentence when the nurse had already fled his office. His name was Peter if he remembered correctly. He must have been present in the pub, or worse, rumours had spread. Alphas weren’t very common in the health sector, except in surgery maybe.  
His little row with Roger had seriously slowed down everyone’s interaction with him. He feared he was no longer was the pleasant limping doctor in their eyes but the lone Alpha, the stray he couldn’t help feeling himself to be.  
It wasn’t a surprise to see an alpha lose his patience and become aggressive, especially against another alpha. But it wasn’t what John wanted to be defined by. This alpha’s unpredictable aggressiveness. His colleagues were wary of him because experience told them to be cautious with short tempered alphas. Most of them probably didn’t even understand why an alpha would become aggressive just because someone insulted omegas. In their eyes he had to be a little unstable, and potentially dangerous. He was lucky Sarah was his boss and she had put some effort into getting to know him. Anyone else and he would have been jobless the moment he touched Roger.  
All of it was so frustrating! He wasn’t even close to having a new pack! Maybe he should see Ella again…

“Doctor Watson!” Karin, the new omega nurse called out to him, “I wanted to tell you, I appreciate that you told Roger his behaviour was inappropriate and discriminatory. It’s not the first time he insinuated that omegas should just listen to alphas and be…pleasant with them.”

  
“Oh, I, hmmm, I would have liked to have said it without attacking him, but thank you. I appreciate you telling me that.”

  
“I am not the only one to think that you know. There are lots of omegas working here because Sarah is the boss and she tries to maintain good work-relationship. But her boss is a neuro surgeon alpha and not very careful with abusive behaviour. It’s nice to know the new alpha doctor isn’t a dick! Even my beta co-worker agrees with me.”

  
“Well, thank you. I didn’t know.”

  
“I thought I should tell you, because, yes, some worry you could become aggressive but they will change their mind. I’ve seen you working here for a month; you are always very patient with everyone.”

  
John was flabbergasted, he didn’t expect that. Maybe he was prejudiced too after all and while watching Karin go back to her job, he did feel a little better. Maybe, he wouldn’t become a complete outcast.  
He avoided Roger and his day went as smoothly as could be expected. Essentially he saw sprains, a little allergic reaction and one broken arm. Nothing extraordinary but a better day than he thought it would be.  
Just when he was about to leave, he heard a deep voice yelling in the A&E’s corridor, demanding to see a doctor immediately because he refused to wait one more minute. John saw the man with the nurse at the reception. He had a little girl in his arms, she seemed asleep… John came closer…No she was sweating… a lot… definitely not peacefully sleeping.

“I will see them Karin” John interrupted and showed his office to the man.

  
“I waited for 2 hours! My daughter can’t wait any longer, it’s scandalous to make her wait so long!” the man began to rant.

  
“Stop! I know there are long wait times, but I am seeing you now, and your daughter, mister…?”

  
The man, a beta if he trusted the lack of scents, looked at him, no, not just looked, scanned him.  
Finally the deep voice said “You’re an army doctor, an alpha, used to think quickly under stress, competent, you’ll do. I am Sherlock … Scott. My daughter has had high temperature since this morning, I don’t know what to do anymore!”

“How do you know that? You know me?” The man…Sherlock…Mr Scott had an unusual beauty, tall, dark wavy hair, and man, he had some cheekbones! Nope he wouldn’t have forgotten him!

  
“Irrelevant! Simple deduction. Now my daughter, she is what’s important.” The little girl, in his arms, was just beginning to have difficulty breathing.  
With the rebuttal, John straightened up and focused on the girl.

“Hey, little mouse, can you open your eye for me?” John cooed.

  
“Her name is Leanna” Sherlock stated while helping John lay her on the examination couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally met :D  
> We will be able to upload up to chapter 5 on time, but we have lost contact to our beta reader and chapters 6 to 15 may come with delay


	4. Sparks flying

 

**John's POV**

  
John was sleeping in his room. Well, he was trying to sleep. How such an ordinary and slightly dull work day had ended with something quite extraordinary… He had two guests tonight sleeping upstairs. He, John Watson had invited a perfect stranger into his home. Perfect… a very good choice to describe Sherlock indeed. Tall lean body, beautiful eyes, a thoughtful father and what a brain, he… Nope, stop Watson don’t go there! You don’t know him for fuck sake and he is JUST above you. John growled and thought about those few hours ago when he felt, everything had changed.

 

He had just finished checking Leanna and explained to Sherlock she had mild strep. It wasn’t a serious yet case but there would be a 5 day course of antibiotics, just to be safe.  
The man had blinked at him and then quickly rattled of all there was to know about strep from the bacteria, the symptoms, to the risks and advice. John had been impressed.

“You’re in the medical sector?” John asked.

“Papa is a detective!” Leanna little voice claimed.

“Oh, a detective! That’s why you said you had deduced me then? You looked me up before?”

It had been at this moment John began to find one Sherlock Scott especially fascinating.

“Absolutely not, I didn’t know you existed until 10 minutes ago. What did I said… you’re an army doctor, an alpha, used to thinking quickly under stress, and competent I think. The army, easy, you have a photograph of your pack in …Afghanistan I think, you obviously learnt to work on the front lines so you can think quickly under stress. Next, the nurse didn’t question your decision earlier, you assessed the situation without prejudiced and came to the good decision: my daughter needed a doctor. So you see, competent.”

“And the alpha part? How did you know? I am not tall for an alpha”

Sherlock opened his mouth and hesitated before explaining. “The Alpha part, a little luck there, there was the nurse’s behaviour with you and where you are positioned in the photography, I thought you were their alpha. I was right obviously”.

“Extraordinary.” John had never met anyone able to analyse and understand so much from little details no one paid attention to.

“Really?” John’s reaction seemed to throw him off.

“Yes, very brilliant and unusual. You must hear that all the time!”

“Not exactly, no”

Sherlock took Leanna in his arms to hide his embarrassment. John finally came with a sweetie.

“You have been very courageous Leanna! Your mummy or other daddy will be very proud of you too”  
“Not true.” Leanna turned away and began to nestle into her father’s arm. “Do we go back to the hotel?”  
Sherlock must have seen the worry in John eyes at the sight because he explained:

“Her mother isn’t”, he looked at Leanna’s close eyes, “a very good caregiver. I…removed her from our house and at the moment, we are at the hotel.”

“What do you mean, not a good caregiver?” John had felt his anger growing quickly when he thought about all the meanings not a good caregiver could have…neglect… abuse, … he was becoming very, very angry. Who dared threaten this little girl!

Sherlock knew that the best lies were those closest to the truth, especially with a toddler around, who didn't get the concept of a lie quite yet. And why shouldn't he be honest, except for the fact that he had to hide a few facts about his identity, like his second gender and surname? He couldn’t risk it all…  
“My... wife, if you want to call her that, has different priorities than other mothers. A situation that I am not willing to accept anymore.” Sherlock nodded towards his daughter to indicate he didn't want to say more with her listening.

 

**Sherlock's POV**

Sherlock could see the anger in the doctor rising, causing his own to bubble up again. He intuitively held his daughter closer. No one would ever treat her like this. Ignore her, shove her aside. Janine didn't deserve to see her again.  
John Watson's fists were clenched; Sherlock could see the soldier in the way he held his body. Everything in the doctor told him he was ready to hit anyone who would hurt his little patient, the same urge to protect Leanna that had led Sherlock to leave Sussex.  
Leanna would be perfectly safe with John Watson, Sherlock realised.

“It's a really brave, the steps you took. Will you be alright?”

Sherlock nodded. They would be just fine. Hopefully.

“Don't want to go back to hotel, Papa. Neighbour really loud.” Leanna lifted her head, looking at John instead of her father with her big, round eyes.

Sherlock kissed her curls. “They are, little lioness. We will find a flat as soon as you are better, okay?”  
He could see the doctor's face soften from out of the corner of his eyes.

“I know, this is very forward of me, but if you want, you can stay at my place. There's a spare room. And the neighbours are mostly quiet, haven't heard a noise from them yet, to be honest.”

Yes. Sherlock wanted to do exactly that, go with John. It was the most rational decision. His family would realise he was in London and look for him in the hotels first. Less risk of finding them with the former army doctor. And little Leanna would be protected by two alphas. Perfect hiding place.  
The detective looked at Watson again, trying to find any evidence that would suggest the doctor couldn't be trusted. There was none, none that Sherlock could detect. Even his scent was pleasant and strong. And John meant what he said, a friendly smile hiding the anger towards a woman he didn't even know.

“I...,” he started, not knowing what he wanted to answer.

“Yes, go with Doctor Sweetie, Papa. Not hotel,” Leanna beamed, tapping her hand against Sherlock's cheek.

“Your daughter is right, Mr. Scott. I'm John, the Sweetie Doctor.” He held out his hand smiling and Sherlock shook it awkwardly, while still holding his child. “How about we take a cab to your hotel and get your things?”

Sherlock nodded, afraid he might say something that would make John change his mind. He wasn't good with people.

“I'm not weird by the way. I just can't keep myself from wanting to help people.”

“That's why you became a doctor and a solider.”

John smiled again, taking his white coat off. “Well, yes. You're right about that. Let me just get my jacket.”

He opened the door. “By the way, the address is 221B Baker Street.” He winked.

 

**John's POV**

John twisted and turned in his bed. He felt a wave of embarrassment thinking how eager he must have sounded when asking Sherlock to come with him. And he had winked at the man ! Fucking hell! Sherlock must think he was a bit of a flirt. Well, he had been in his army days but… not since he came back! And it’s not like he wanted to jump him…did he? Maybe he really should go out more!  
And why had he been so quick to trust them? Help them? He was concerned but he could have given them an association name, but no, he had wanted to be the one offering protection, a home. His inner alpha had taken control there, to protect.  
John finally got up, he just couldn’t sleep, too much… excitement? Nope, don’t think about it, get up and have a cup of tea. It should calm his nerves.  
He was preparing his tea when a deep voice interrupted him. “You can’t sleep John?”  
John almost jumped from the fright. How could he not have sensed Sherlock presence in the living room?  
“Oh, yes. A bit of insomnia. You too?”

“Sleeping is boring. I saw your old medical books, thought they would be an interesting read.  
“Doubt seemed to distill in his eyes, “I didn’t ask, hope you don’t mind?”

“Not at all! Do you want a cuppa? With some scones maybe? You didn’t eat a lot this evening. Mrs Hudson’s scones are very good. ”

“Yes…Thank you John”

John sat down in the comfy chair next to Sherlock, in front of the cold chimney. He still felt a little flustered but with the conversation flowing between him and his guest, he felt soon comfortable and…happy. Really happy.  
They talk about Sherlock’s cases; his research and John even shared some of his army’s anecdote. They had a laugh. How long since John had really laughed with someone? Well past midnight, Sherlock finally said “You should go to sleep John, the frequency of your yawns has increased over the last twenty minutes”.  
“Okay,” John got up, took their cups to the sink and before go into his bedroom, he looked at Sherlock still sitting in his chair, yes His chair then added “You should go to sleep soon too Sherlock. And thank you for the very pleasant night. I really appreciate the company. Good night.”  
“Likewise, John. Good night”.  
If it had been lighter, John would have seen the blush rising on his friend’s cheek.  
John went back to his bedroom and fell asleep quickly. His last thoughts were that he should trust his instinct more. Sherlock was a very interesting person, for the first time since his return; he thought someone could easily become his friend, a very good friend. Sarah had won that with perseverance and time but Sherlock… John would give it to him without question. Life still had some surprises for him after all.

 

John was drinking a coffee on the terrace of a little café. He and Harry had agreed to meet there, but she was 10 minutes late. It wasn’t a good sign… He had contacted Harry soon after his encounter with Sherlock and they had agreed to coffee today. John was beginning to worry; he hoped nothing bad had happened when she was abroad. His thoughts came back to Sherlock. He and Leanna had lived with him for a month and it had been a very entertaining month indeed.  
Sherlock was still as fascinating as he was on the first day. His quirks and little experiments were a delight most of the time. There had been this one time when Sherlock had found the way to almost destroy his table top… John hadn’t found it funny at all and Sherlock had sulked the whole evening, but he couldn’t stay cross with Sherlock very long. The morning after Sherlock had apologised and John had bought a resistant and more durable table covering.  
And there was Leanna… this little girl was really sharp and cute. She was sometimes still a little wary of him, but he loved to walk around with her. Yesterday, he had surprised himself, watching Sherlock and his daughter performing a “taste test” with sweets, with a smile so wide it almost hurt. When he had told Sherlock later he had a sweet tooth, Sherlock had responded, looking shocked at the implication “It wasn’t indulging our sweet tooth John, it was Science”. Yeah, yeah, Science indeed, he would laugh again if his sister’s absence wasn’t really worrying now, she should have been here 15 minutes ago…  
Suddenly, John recognised the blond head of his sister. She was smiling, a new haircut, shorter, it suits her better and she had an envelope with his name in her hands, she was fine, better than, probably a good news to tell. John was deducing, you couldn’t live with a genius consulting detective without learning a thing or two. He did pay more attention, or tried to.  
“John! I’m sorry I’m late! There was a problem on the tube and no phone service. I hope you didn’t wait too long.”

“No problem, you’re here, it’s fine.” While his sister was ordering a coffee, John noted there weren’t any physical signs of alcoholism, no jaundice, no tremor and she was positively glowing with happiness.

“You look good,” he began, …come on John, you can do better than that, “You have a new haircut, I like it”.  
“Thank you, John. It’s nice of you to notice! So tell me, little brother, what do you do these days?”  
“Hey, I should be the one asking the questions, it’s not me who traveled three weeks in Europe!”

“I’m the big sister, I get to choose!

John smiled; it had been ages since they’d bantered like this.

“Hmm, okay, you win. First, I am still working in the A&E, second I may have the emergency doctor post, and finally, I have…flatmates, I suppose…” He knew he was smiling like a lunatic but he didn’t care.

“Wow John, it’s wonderful! Flatmates you said? Who are they? Do I know them? Probably not…”  
Harry was still intuitive, out of his three points, she had picked the one which had had the most impact in his life.  
“No. It’s a man and his daughter, Sherlock and Leanna. Very interesting people and we have lots of fun. You’d like them…I think. Sherlock is a bit of a genius really and Leanna, well she is a very serious little girl. And so cute! Like father, like daughter”

“Really?” The light in Harry’s eye was mischievous and John began to worry, “Sooo… you find…Sherlock…cute then?”

Bingo! Trust his sister to get right to the point. John took a deep breath, and tried to back pedal

“No, well, yes, he is handsome but he is becoming a very good friend. Even my best friend maybe, too soon to tell, but I don’t want to jeopardise anything with a romantic relationship. And he is married, his wife isn’t… in the picture right now, not my story to tell, but it’s complicated. Besides, I don’t think Sherlock is interested in…that.” He finished lamely.

“Oh, handsome in addition to cute and genius? You sure know how to choose them little brother! It may be complicated as you said but all love stories are!” Harry said grinning.

“Harry, it’s really not like that! And don’t think I didn’t notice you still haven’t told me anything! Your turn!” The best defence was a good offence.  
“Okay. Well, my trip with Clara was wonderful! She is fantastic John and this trip, with her? It was what I needed. We visited France, Germany and Italy. I loved it with Clara!

“Clara, you seem to like her very much…”

“Yes, I am in love with her, John, really in love. And for once, it’s just wonderful. She is an alpha, I had some prejudiced about it, I can admit that now. But she is a very patient and loving person, John. She helped me with my…problem with the alcohol. I have been sober since 5 months. And we talk, you know, really talk.”

“I am happy for you Harry. It’s good, you deserve it.”

“I don’t know if I deserve it but I am thankful still. John, I want to apologise. About the way I reacted when you left with the army. It wasn’t fair. I am so sorry, little brother, I am sorry I didn’t do something earlier to make it all better again, between us. I hope… I hope you can forgive me and…let me be a part of your life again. Not just Christmas cards. I miss you John.”

Harry was chewing her lips. A habit she had since a toddler. She had been cruel. But he hadn’t been perfect either, and he missed his big sister, terribly. He didn’t hesitate.

“Of course, Harry, I forgive you. You’re not the only one to blame you know, I, too, let things fester until I didn’t know how to speak to you anymore. I miss you too, Harry. I want to try.”  
Harry began to cry and John gave her quickly a handkerchief,  
“Don’t cry Harry, please!”  
“It’s happy tears John, stop fussing!” After ruining his handkerchief, she added, “Thank you John, you can’t imagine how much it means to me, your forgiveness…Oh, I almost forgot, here you’re invited to Clara’s birthday party, if you could come, it would be fantastic.”

John looked at the card and smiled, the party was in few weeks, august the 21st,  
“I will be there; I want to meet the girl who makes you happy and helped to bring back my sister!”

“You could bring Sherlock and his daughter if you want. He seems to make you happy.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure, I’ll let you know. I should ask him first.”

“Okay…You look good too you know…” But John got up suddenly after looking at his phone. “Excuse me Harry, I will be right back”

“I don’t see your cane, your leg is better?” Harry noticed when he came back from the cashier.

“Yes, my leg doesn’t bother me so much now, I rarely limp. It’s a nice improvement. I am sorry Harry, I have to go. There is something going on with Sherlock. I will call you about the party. Bye Harry, take care of yourself!”

“You too little brother. I am happy to see you again.”

John caught a cab and worried about Sherlock’s news. He hoped Sherlock hadn’t found a flat for him and Leanna. The thought of living alone again –without Sherlock- made him feel sick. They hadn’t spoken about their arrangement after the first day. He should have made it clear that Sherlock and his daughter could stay as long as they wanted. Or worse, was it about his wife? Did something happen?  
John asked the cabby to hurry and felt his anxiety grow with Sherlock not responding his texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love getting comments :D


	5. A permanent Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on this was so much fun :D

2\. Knowing

 

**Sherlock's POV**

  
Life with John was wonderful. They fitted perfectly into life at 221B Baker Street and one or two nights had developed into something more permanent without them really talking about it. Leanna had fully recovered after three days. In that time she mostly slept in the upstairs bedroom, as John and Sherlock sat in the living room, talking. Sherlock had never been one to make friends, but it felt comfortable with John. He still remembered vividly John laughing when he had used his chemist micropipette in order to precisely measure Leanna' doses of medication. . It had been the first time in a long time someone laugh at him without disgust or malicious intent. It was refreshing and soon he had giggled with John.

  
Sometimes, Sherlock imagined John going on cases with him. Not, that the doctor was exceptionally clever, but he was less of an idiot than most people. And Sherlock had always wanted an assistant. Keeping a low profile had priority right now, so he didn't take cases anyway. Still, he played with the idea in his mind palace when he was bored. It happened rarely, these days, to his own surprise.  
Mrs. Hudson, their landlady, was an angel. Leanna loved her and Sherlock tolerated her fussing about them, baking scones and making tea. Mrs. Hudson got them a bed and other furniture for Leanna from her sister's grandchildren. The upstairs bedroom got a little cramped with all their stuff, but Sherlock didn't mind and he was convinced Leanna didn't either.

  
Sherlock could see the joy in Leanna's eyes, when she talked to John or their landlady. She smiled a lot more, confirming to her father that he had made the right decision by leaving Janine and the manor behind. Sure, Leanna was still a quiet, almost shy child and John probably didn't really notice the changes in her, but Sherlock did and it made him happy.  
They didn't leave the flat much, Sherlock worried his family would find him, expecting Mycroft behind every CCTV camera. He hoped Leanna was unaffected by his minor paranoia, her happiness was his first priority. Leanna didn't ask about Janine, ever. Sometimes she talked about her grandfather, or Molly. Sherlock had thought about contacting their former Nanny, but feared the Holmes family would pressure her into revealing their whereabouts.

  
“Papa?”

  
Sherlock emerged from his mind palace with a sharp breath. He was lying on the sofa, Leanna helping Mrs. Hudson baking in their landlady's kitchen. Well, not anymore.  
“Hello, little pastry chef. Already finished?”

  
“Oh yes, dear. We made chocolate cake.” Mrs. Hudson was standing in the doorway, still wearing her apron.

  
“With sprinkles, Papa. John can eat when he come home from work.”

  
Sherlock sat up and his daughter climbed into his lap. He brushed a flour streak from her cheek with his thumb.

  
“I'm sure John will love your cake, little lioness,” he agreed, ruffling her hair.

  
“I'll bring it up as soon as it's finished.”

  
“You are an angel, Mrs. Hudson.”

  
She smiled at him, waving at Leanna. The little one blew her a kiss and turned back to her father.

  
“Papa, can we stay here?” she asked with a sudden seriousness that made Sherlock's heart ache. He couldn't promise her that. Life was hardly ever that easy, but how could one explain that to a three year old child?

  
“Would you want to stay here?”

  
Leanna nodded, curls bobbing. “Like it here. John is very nice. And good to live with a doctor, Mrs. Hudson say.”

  
Sherlock smiled at her. God, she deserved everything in the world. And by that he didn't mean a manor full of people only concerned with themselves.

  
“What a clever woman. Almost as clever as my little girl. How about you have your bath now, you've got dough in your hair. And I will talk to John later and ask if we can stay longer, okay?”

  
“With Ducky.”

  
“Of course, lioness. I could never forget your Ducky.”

  
 

Sherlock was surprised it took his brother four whole weeks to find them. Mycroft Holmes let himself into the flat when no one was home. Sherlock found him sitting in John's preferred arm chair when he came home from a trip to Regents Park, a babbling and giggling Leanna by his side. Mrs. Hudson was out and John was meeting with his sister. Sherlock had hoped for a little experiment after dinner. Leanna had wanted him to read her new Gruffalo book. She loved that one ever since John had started calling her little mouse.

  
Leanna squealed, when she saw the man in their sitting room, running up to him, hugging his knees. The older Holmes brother picked her up and she buried her face in his chest. “Uncle My.”

  
“Good evening, Leanna. Brother dear.” Mycroft nodded at Sherlock, who felt like someone had hit him in the face. They had been tracked down. This was it. Still, he managed to let his voice sound bored.

  
“I knew you would find us, Mycroft, though I had expected you at least two weeks ago. You are getting slow, brother mine.” He knew he should be nice, this fragile and oh so wonderful life with John depended on his brother right now, but he couldn't help himself. This is how they had always talked to each other, secretly worrying about the other.  
Mycroft's smile was forced, as he kept his arms wrapped around the child in his lap.

  
“I must say, you almost tricked me with Berlin. Quite clever. My assistant has kept an eye on you for the last four weeks. She checked Dr Watson's background, a good choice of companion.”

  
“I did choose what is best for Leanna.”

  
“John is really nice, uncle My. Allowed to help him cook and he go to the playground with me.” His daughter beamed at her uncle, breaking the tense atmosphere in the room.

  
“Yoo-hoo.” Mrs. Hudson appeared in the doorway. “Just wanted to ask the little Miss whether she wants to come downstairs and play with Mrs. Turner's granddaughters. They are here for the weekend.”

  
“Yes. Can go play, Papa?”

  
Sherlock nodded and Leanna pressed a kiss to Mycroft's cheek, who still looked confused whenever that happened. “Bye, uncle My. I go play.”

  
Sherlock sat down on the sofa, watching the two ladies of 221 Baker Street walked down the first flight of stairs. The brothers continued their conversation when Leanna's babbling had faded.

  
“You can't take this away from her, Mycroft.” The detective folded his hands under his chin, watching his brother intensely.

  
“As you can imagine, Mummy and Father aren't really pleased with your decision, neither is Janine. A scandal, if people find out what you did. They are constantly worried about their reputation.”

  
“You can't take her back there. I am her alpha. I am the one who can decide where she lives. I know it's a law discriminating against omegas, but right now I'm glad it exists. That woman is not fit to be a mother. Neither was Mummy.”

  
The sadness showing on his brother's face for mere seconds irritated Sherlock.  
“One could say she made us what we are now,” Mycroft agreed, standing up and picking up his umbrella. “Make sure your daughter grows up to be a better person. I shall visit you from time to time to see her and make sure you both are well.”

  
“You won't tell them?” Sherlock blurted out.

  
Mycroft, already standing by the door tried to smile again, failing.  
“Let's say my silence is my revenge. I am sure I do not have to say more.”  
With that, he was gone.

  
Sherlock knew. He knew about the woman Mycroft had loved, their mother not allowing them to marry, as she didn't have a certain status. Sherlock had been only seventeen back then, witnessing as his brother's heart was broken because of those stupid rules and expectations his mother had.  
Caring is not an advantage.  
Right now, Mycroft cared for them. And Sherlock was more than grateful.  
He texted John. They would need to talk.

 

**John's POV**

  
When John finally arrived at 221B Baker Street, he was full on panicking and ran into the stairs, his leg completely forgotten.

  
“Sherlock? Sherlock where are you?” John yelled.

  
The bathroom door opened and Sherlock exited, wearing nothing more than his over expensive dressing gown. John almost gaped.

  
“Oh, John, you’re already here. I see you went to see your sister, you’re breathless, why did you hurry back? Something happen?”

  
“YOU happened, git! You sent me a cryptic text message about something important to be said and then nothing more! I thought… I don’t know what I thought…” John fell down into his arm chair, as the tension drained from his body.

  
“Ooh. Sorry.” Sherlock didn’t look sorry at all…, “I do want to discuss something important with you though.”

  
“Yes?” John saw Sherlock take a big breath and beginning to walk into the living room. He seemed nervous, which surprised John, he had never seen Sherlock nervous before.

  
“I wanted to talk about our living arrangement.” And John tensed up again in his chair while Sherlock went to his bedroom upstairs, to put some clothes on. When Sherlock came back he was wearing a bespoke black suit which of course hugged him just in the right place.  
Into battle, maybe he could try making Sherlock change his mind about leaving him…the flat.

“John, we have been here a month. And after careful consideration, I think I can affirm that this living arrangement works for the three of us. You benefit from Leanna’s and my presence. First, I calculate you are smiling 88% of the time when you are here. Second, you don’t use your cane and you’re leg rarely bothers you anymore. Third, the frequency of your nightmares has decreased 54%, and I promise I can do better. I needed some experimentation but I have now identified the best music to prevent or calm your nightmares with my violin.”

  
Oh, thought John, it would seem Sherlock was trying to…convince him about to keep their arrangement? His emotions were on a roller-coaster, he just wished Sherlock would get to the point!  
“And Leanna is flourishing here too; I can assure you she wasn’t so happy when living with her mother. She has made a lot of progress”

  
John was surprised by Sherlock mentioning Leanna’s mother. Since they had lived here, Sherlock hadn’t said anything about her and John didn’t want to pry. When he was ready, he would tell him more. Maybe he would finally know more about his wife and even be able to do something tangible to protect them from her.  
But Sherlock didn’t elaborate about Janine; “She feels safe here. She wants to stay. John, and I think we should…just…stay here?” Sherlock finished, uncertain; John’s intense stare had derailed his line of thought.  
John felt ecstatic. Sherlock wanted to stay. Sherlock wanted to stay here. With his daughter. With him.

  
“Yes, yes, Leanna and you are welcome here!” Now that all his worries were finally addressed, John couldn’t help teasing Sherlock a little.

  
“Sooo, you said first that the three of us benefit from living together. You spoke about me and Leanna, what about you?”

  
“I… Of course I appreciate living here John! You make me laugh and… yes, and you… Hmm, you’re my friend. And the experiments, if they … bother you I can change, find something else, I…”

  
Hearing Sherlock lost for words had been funny first, but he didn’t like where it was going now. He never wanted Sherlock changing. Be a little more careful maybe but he didn’t want to put a hold on Sherlock’s curiosity and childish excitement.  
“Stop Sherlock, I was teasing, I’m sorry. Of course I want you and Leanna to stay here! I was downright panicking not 5 minutes ago because I thought you wanted to find your own flat, had found your own flat, wanted to leave ...me!” he managed to not say the last word out lout, “And I don’t want you to change anything! You’re my friend of course I like you just as you are. And Leanna’s well-being is important to me too. I love her. I am sorry if I made you doubt that!”

  
Sherlock stood still and John wondered if maybe he had just broken his friend.  
“I…Really?”

  
“Of course! We live together, you are the deducing genius, how could you not know?” John was astonished by Sherlock’s lack of confidence about this. The man exuded assurance all the time!

  
“I don’t trust myself when I am too involved. I can make mistakes. I need to be … not biased in order to be sure of my deductions.”

  
John realised Sherlock just made a very important confession about himself. It was a gift. A little light shone into Sherlock’s mind. John did what he wanted to do for a long time, took Sherlock in his arms and hugged him.

  
“Then I will tell you. I like you. You are my friend. And you and Leanna are welcome, more than welcome to stay here as long as you want. It’s your home too.”

  
“Home… Yes” Sherlock was returning the embrace when he heard Mrs Hudson and Leanna stomping up the stairs and quickly disengaged, feeling embarrassed, he wasn’t sure why. Friends hug each other.

  
“Hello boys, hope we’re not interrupting anything. We had a great time at Mrs Turner’s. Here some biscuits we made. I have to go, have a nice evening!” And the landlady disappeared quickly into her own flat.

  
“Come here Leanna, I have something very important to tell you.” Sherlock took her to the couch. John sat next to them.

  
“John and I just had a discussion about where we live and… he agreed to let us live here. We will stay here.”

  
Leanna squeaked and for the first time, jumped into John’s arms. John felt a delicious warm feeling settling in his heart when the little girl squeezed him as fiercely as she could. He felt her shake, the uncertainty she had felt about her home must had been more unsettling than they had thought. He felt guilty not saying something earlier.

  
“And I am very happy to have you here little mouse. It’s your home now, you understand?” John reiterated, to be sure Leanna would never have any doubt about her rights living here. He felt her nodding against him; her soft hair ticking his jaw. He never wanted to let go.  
Leanna finally let him go and John saw Sherlock beaming at them. He promptly jumped from the couch and announced “We have to celebrate! What would you like to do Leanna?”

**Sherlock's POV**

They spent most of their days in Baker Street, but there were a few moments Sherlock would always remember of their first months together. Moments he saved in a special place in his mind palace, he considered the happiest in his life so far.  
John made him smile so easily, be it a horrible joke or the way he treated Leanna. The three of them visited museums together, went to the cinema and even to a pool once, dull activities that were made fascinating by the presence of one army doctor.

  
Sherlock worked on cold cases, giving anonymous tips to the police whenever he solved one. On a particular hot day in July he had spent the afternoon wandering through Highgate cemetery looking for the grave on an old man whose diamond ring had never been found. When he came home, he found John lying on the sofa, looking miserably. Both his hands and the right leg were bandaged and he had the thermometer from their medical kit between his lips.  
Leanna was sitting on his belly, looking at the man beneath her with a mix of pity and professionalism. She was wearing one of John's lab coats, sleeves rolled up and Mrs. Hudson's spare glasses on top or her dark curls.

  
When she noticed her Papa in the doorway, she held out her hand.  
“Hello. My name is Doctor Leanna Watson. Your friend had a horrible accident in the kitchen, but I was able to fix it. I'm the best doctor there is.”

  
Sherlock held back a smile, knowing how seriously Leanna took playing pretend.  
The man on the sofa looked up to him in mock despair, lifting his hands as if to emphasize his suffering.  
“Oh dear, John. What have you done? I told you not do dance on the kitchen table.”

  
Leanna giggled. “He didn't. He tried to change the light bulb and fell of the ladder. Both hands are sprained and the leg is broken.”  
The little girl crawled up John's chest and took the thermometer out of her patient's moth.

  
“Hmm. No fever. That's good.”

  
She got of the sofa, almost falling over her coat.  
“You will have to stay in hospital for two weeks, John. Needs time to heal.”

  
John nodded. “Yes, Dr Watson. But who will do all the work then? Someone will need to cook and clean and change the light bulb.”  
Leanna looked up at Sherlock.

  
“Oh, no. I'd rather not, little mouse. Your Papa would probably burn down the whole kitchen, if he tried.”  
Leanna smiled, before going back to her role.  
“Not my Papa, John. Your friend and visitor. I'm your doctor.”

  
Sherlock took off his coat and shoes, sitting down in his arm chair.  
“Of course you are,” John said, “I think I also hit my head when I fell.”

  
The detective smiled at their playing pretend, watching their every move and shared smile. John got his head bandaged, then Leanna gave him pills only she could see.  
Half an hour later John was back on his feet, cooking dinner. Mrs. Hudson came up and they ate together. His former life with Janine had lacked this kind of comfortable domesticity and simple fun. Life at Baker Street felt cosy and familiar, like they had been living here for years rather than the meager six short weeks it had been.

  
“Sherlock, are you still with us?” John was smiling fondly at him.

  
“Yes, of course.” Sherlock snapped back to their kitchen, surrounded by good food and better company, wondering why his mind had wandered down that path.

  
“You haven't moved in almost half a minute. I'm just asking.”

  
They smiled at each other, something that happened quite often.

  
“I want to be a doctor,” Leanna stated to Mrs. Hudson. “I can help people.”

  
John's face went soft with affection and Sherlock saved this particular expression in his mind palace. He would have never left Janine if she had ever looked at their child that way.

  
“Time for bed, little doctor.” Sherlock got to his feet. This sudden emotion was too much for him, he couldn't bear to be in a room with John anymore, he had to flee, centre himself.

  
“Want to stay up, Papa. Please,” his daughter begged, looking at him with her round, grey eyes.

  
“Oh, come on, Sherlock. We still have ice cream.”

  
Sherlock turned away from them.  
“Fifteen minutes,” he murmured, grabbing his violin.  
He played, trying hard not to pour all his feelings, all his confusion into the music, until he felt Leanna hugging his leg.

  
“Finished eating ice cream now, Papa,” she said, “You play beautiful music.”

  
He put the instrument on the desk, picking her up and kissing her nose.

  
“Thank you, love. Let's get ready for bed then.”

  
Sherlock slept in his bed, instead of the couch, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't have chapter 6 edited yet. Would you prefer the version without beta on wednesday or would you prefer to wait a little longer?


	6. What is it I feel when I look at you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now betaed by justbecause ! Thank you so much for the work! ~ember88

**Sherlock POV**  
  
It was Mycroft who made it possible for Sherlock to meet up with Molly. He had hesitated to contact her. She wasn't a very strong person and he feared Mummy Holmes or Janine could manipulate her into revealing their whereabouts.   
Mycroft found a little café with no CCTV cameras around, so they didn't need to invite her to Baker Street. Sherlock knew his daughter missed her former nanny and he wanted to surprise her.   
They took a cab to the café and sat down in the corner furthest from the windows. He ordered tea for himself and a hot chocolate for Leanna, who had already gotten her colouring book out of her backpack. The little one loved colouring and spent half of her time doing it. Right now she was working on a book with forest animals, giving a hedgehog a pink, purple and blue spine.   
He noticed Molly straight away, as she walked in the door, looking around the room shyly. He waved his hand and she smiled. Leanna looked up and squealed, throwing her pencil away.   
  
“Molly.”   
  
She let her Nanny pick her up and threw her arms around Molly's neck.   
  
“Hello, little one. So good to see you.”   
  
“Molly. So much to tell. We live with John now. John is really nice and Papa likes him. I love John. We live with Mrs. Hudson but she says I can call her Nana and she makes yummy cakes,” Leanna babbled, as Molly put her on the floor again, sitting down next to Sherlock.   
  
“That's wonderful, love. Good afternoon, Mr. Holmes.”   
  
“It's Mr. Scott now.”   
  
“Oh, yes. Sorry. Mr. Scott. How have you been?”   
  
“We are undercover, Molly. That's why Papa's called Scott now. Even John don't know,”   
  
“Even John does not know” Sherlock corrected, Leanna returned to colouring her book, smiling and holding one of Molly's hands in hers.   
  
“We have been great. How about you?” Sherlock added.   
  
He was really glad to see her, not because he particularly liked her, but because Leanna did and that was the most important.   
  
The waitress brought their drinks and Molly ordered a caramel cappuccino. She helped Leanna with her colouring and Sherlock stayed mostly silent to let the two of them enjoy their time together.   
“I'm sorry. I should have called, when your wife fired me. I just thought she should tell you herself.” Molly continued colouring a deer with the red Leanna had chosen for her. “And then I got a call from your mother asking for you, whether I had heard something from you.”   
  
Sherlock nodded. He would have been surprised if Mummy hadn't tried that, “That's why I didn't contact you at first. I hope you understand.”   
  
“I do. And I... Seeing how happy she is...” Molly smiled, one of her smiles that always looked a little sad. “... I'm starting to understand why you left. Never heard her talk so much, she used to be so quiet.”   
John. She was happy because of John. And what he provided to them, a home, security, time, patient and… love… Love? He promptly recorded this thought in his mind palace to think about later.   
  
“And you look good as well. I mean...Healthier. Happy. John must be a good man.”   
  
“He is,” Sherlock simply said, keeping himself from gushing about his new friend.   
  
Molly smiled again.   
“Molly colour the bird. Here, in green.”   
  
Sherlock finished his second cup of tea, when he noticed Leanna yawning repeatedly. It was already half past seven and she usually went to bed at around eight.   
He texted John and they agreed on ordering food.   
  
“Leanna, it's time to go home. John's waiting with dinner.” He could see his daughter's face beaming with joy, as he mentioned his flatmate’s name, but she pouted at the same time, knowing Molly wouldn't come home with them.   
  
“Five minutes, Papa?”   
  
“Sure, little lioness. I will use the loo and when I come back, we'll go home. And we can meet Molly again soon, okay?”   
  
“Yes.”

  
  
**John POV**  
  
Before they knew it, it was already mid-august and Clara’s Party was next week. Leanna was very excited to go, especially because the kids of Clara' and Harriet's friends would be there. Leanna never complain about anything, but she didn’t have lots of children of her age to play with. Mrs Turner’s grandchildren were a little older and didn’t come by regularly to play with her. And Sherlock thought it was too high risks to allow Leanna to go to pre-school for the moment. He feared his family could easily find her there, or other parents would notice them from the magazines.   
  
However, Sherlock wasn’t as enthusiastic as his daughter… “People John! You know I find people boring!”   
  
“It’s just a party, you drama queen! I already said yes, we ARE going! And you saw Leanna, she wants to go, you can’t disappoint her!”   
  
“But you could just go with her John! She trusts you now, I don’t have to go with you!”   
  
“Sherlock! I want you to meet my sister! We live together, you are my pack, I can’t go there without you! Please. I promise I won’t let you face the others alone and you will be able to deduce whoever you want. I'm sure you can come up with an experiment to conduct.”   
  
John and Harry had met twice since their first meeting, a month ago, but Sherlock had refused to come each time. He was beginning to run out of arguments, and he needed Sherlock to come with him. It was a feeling he didn’t dare to think about too much for the moment.   
  
“Sherlock, come with us!” He was using a bit of his alpha voice but Sherlock was strong willed for a beta, John didn’t think it would do any difference.   
  
Sherlock looked at him fiercely and snapped “People don’t like me, John! Harry will hate me!”   
  
Oh. That's what it was all about. Sherlock was… afraid. John would need to be really careful now with what he should say or Sherlock would flee and never change his mind. The detective lost bit of his tension and refused to look at John.   
  
“Sherlock, it’s impossible for Harry or Clara to hate you.”   
  
“Don’t patronize me! I know how people are around me!”   
  
John came closer and played his last card. He put his hand gently on Sherlock’s cheek and made him look at him.   
  
“Sherlock, I'm not patronizing you. I'm telling you the truth. Harry will NOT hate you. I already talk about you with her. She knows you are a genius, that you can deduce people and sometimes be a prick about it. But most of all, she knows you are very important to me.”   
  
“Only sometimes John?” There was teasing in Sherlock voice and John allowed himself to smile.   
  
“Okay, most of the time, better?”   
  
“Yes” Sherlock closed his eyes and let John pet his head.   
  
There had been more platonic touch between them lately and he had to admit he craved them.   
  
“You'll come then?”   
  
Sherlock must have heard his anxiety in his voice because he straighten and smirked “You should be more confident in your capability to convince me. Yes John, I will come. You clearly would be lost without me.”   
  
“Tosser!”   
  
A week later, they were at Clara's house. They arrived a little late due to Leanna’s nap, so there were already lots of people in the garden behind the house.   
Harry greeted  them enthusiastically, “John! I'm so happy you’re here! And you mister, must be Sherlock! And wow, John you didn’t exaggerate about those cheekbones!”   
  
“Cheekbones?,” asked Sherlock looking very perplexed. John deliberately refused to look at him and hurried to change the topic.   
  
“Harry you look beautiful! Here, a little gift for your better half” John gave her their present. Leanna had painted the wrapping paper herself.   
  
“John, always the charmer! And you little girl, you must be Leanna!” Harry took her by the hand and showed her where the other children were already playing. She seemed a little shy first but there were so many toys, she quickly ran with the others.   
  
“We've hired a babysitter, you parents will be able to enjoy the afternoon without worrying!” Harry explained, “The buffet is over there, you can go and pick what you want. I'm coming back with Clara, I want you to meet her!”   
  
Sherlock radiated nervousness. John was happy to notice there weren’t any alcoholic drinks and tricked Sherlock into eating something. There was a band playing and some people were already dancing.   
Clara was a beautiful woman. Tall, dark long hair, magnetic blue eyes and she radiated happiness. She kept an arm around Harry’s waist whispering in her ear and Harry laughed. Dammed, seeing his sister laughing like that took him so many years before, when he was the one making her roar with laughter. Shit. He was definitely not crying!   
  
“John, are you alright?” Sherlock put a protective arm around John’s shoulder, sheltering him from any prying eyes.   
  
“Yeah, yeah Sherlock, sorry, just… I haven't heard Harry laugh like this for a very very long time, and I thought I would never hear it again. And, I don’t know, it will pass, see, no tears anymore. I am happy, for her.” John was a little embarrassed, but very grateful for Sherlock attention.   
  
“Thank you Sherlock for the tissue, … and for caring too.”   
  
“Of course John.”   
  
Clara was really charming, she made John feel like he had known her for a long time even though this was the first time they had met her. She had a PhD in advanced biochemistry and had written an article about [the biochemistry and microbiology of pollen collected by honey bee](https://hal.archives-ouvertes.fr/hal-00890519/document). John hadn’t known but Sherlock was completely fascinated by bees and he had quickly stolen Clara away to ask a ton of questions.   
Harry and John were smiling fondly looking at them, having an intense conversation about bees.   
  
“Now, we can’t tell there is a Watson type!” Harry declared, smirking.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“Look at them, John, Clara looks like a female version of Sherlock. You have to admit we have the same taste!”   
  
“Harry! It’s not like that!”   
  
John looked at his sister, who laughed back at him before taking away her girlfriend to see the other guests.   
  
“So, not so bad so far, yeah?” John asked   
  
“No, Clara has a lot of knowledge about bees. I am impressed! But she is gone now and I am already bored…”   
  
“Hey, why don’t you tell me all you can deduce about the people here?”   
  
John and spent some time together deducing and laughing until a redhead passed in front of them. Sherlock face closed and successive deductions about the man’s habit fell from his mouth. He was a serial cheater, but worse, he used to beat his one night stand and not in a fun or consensual way.   
  
“And from the shape of his ears and his jaw he… he...,” …, Sherlock's face went suddenly pale, “he… is…related to you, a cousin probably. I am sorry, John. I shouldn’t have said it like that, please…don’t be angry, I didn’t realise, I…” And now he was downright panicking! People didn’t like learning this kind of thing about their family member! He should have been more careful, be…   
  
“Sherlock, calm down. I am not angry at all, look at me, you’re right about him and I am definitely not angry. Well, I am angry, but not at you, at him. I hate him!”   
  
“You,… really?” Sherlock looked at him, and “Oh… John, did he… did he hit you when you were a child?”   
  
“Not me, he tried to, but Harry had my back then. So no, not me, but I saw the bruises on his little sister and he was always mean when there wasn’t adults around. His name is Hamish and he is the reason why I hate my middle name. Hamish, a traditional family name… And stop worrying about me being angry when you are deducing. I know you don’t have a filter then, and frankly, it’s refreshing. It’s one of the things I like about you! When I tell you to be careful about what you say it’s when other people are concerned, they don’t know you the way I do. But I can help with that, you’ll see!”   
  
“John…”   
  
Their moment was interrupted by yelling. Hamish and a young man, an omega, were shouting at each other. Apparently he had been offended by the way Hamish had tried to seduce him. John couldn’t let a fight explode in his sister party; he was going to make him leave and if he took a little pleasure doing it, well a bonus.   
  
“Hamish, get out of here. I am sure Harry didn’t invite you here to cause trouble. So just go without fuss for once.” John’s smile was predatory.   
  
“Oooh boouuu Johnny boy, If you think I am afraid of you, you're wrong! You’re a failure! The army doesn’t even want you anymore”   
  
John heard a growl behind him and soon, Sherlock was right next to him.   
  
“See, you even need a beta to help you! You’re no true Alpha!”   
  
John didn’t waste time speaking, he quickly and efficiently put him down. “Now, Hamish, the army taught me a trick or two. So, what did you say about leaving?”   
  
“Let me go! Okay, okay, I am leaving. Nothing to do here anyway.”   
  
After escorting him to his car, the party resumed. Harry thanked John “I shouldn’t have invited him, but I thought… he told me he would behave… I had a second chance, so I thought… I should give him one too…But some people don’t change I suppose…”   
  
“Don’t worry Harry, I understand. And I know you hated him at least as much as I did when we were kids, you were merciful, it’s not your fault he didn’t deserve it. Go back to Clara and your guests… Wait, who's that with Sherlock… Harry! You didn’t tell me our parents would be here!”   
  
“Ah, sorry. But I didn’t know they would be back in England until two days ago. I invited them last minute.”   
  
John hurried to go back to Sherlock. His parents could be… overly enthusiastic. But it seemed he shouldn’t have been worried. Leanna was with her father and was charming everyone. She was showing what she had made out of salt dough. Everyone was properly impressed, Leanna was beaming and Sherlock looked very proud.   
He hugged his mother, then his dad. He hadn't seen them in forever, they travelled the world in their attempt to improve Omega rights. His mother told him about their stay in California, while Leanna was running around the venue again. She returned after a few minutes.   
  
“Papa, there is a baby who don’t stop crying. Maybe you can help?” asked Leanna.   
  
“I'm coming with you”, John then looked at his parents “Mom, Dad, I will see you after”, he put his hand behind Sherlock back and they followed their little girl.   
They went into the house where a little boy, about 11 months was crying in his father’s arms. “I don’t understand why he keeps crying like that, as soon as I calm him, he starts again”. John did a brief examination on him but didn’t find anything physically wrong. Sherlock came over and whispered, “I think he is afraid because he doesn’t recognize his father’s scent. Look at his nose, the idiot father must have eaten curry, its components interact with the chemical in the scenting gland. He should give him the old sweatshirt from his car, it contains his smell.”   
  
“Oh you marvel! You absolute genius!” John then went to inform the worried father.   
Sherlock blushed, listening as John sang his praise to everyone.   
  
“Papa, you have fever? Your face is red,” John heard Leanna say and smiled. Sherlock really liked being complimented, even if he tried not to show it. John knew better.   
  
“Oh, hmm, no, just, it’s very hot!”   
  
Sherlock who had been so shy about interacting with people was now having a proper conversation with several other guests. And now, a young beta girl who had been very impressed by his deductions was … asking him to dance…   
He felt his heart Fall when he saw Sherlock accepting the offer.   
  
“I know the look on your face, little brother!”   
  
“Harry, what do you mean now?” John sighed   
  
“You look jealous. Why don’t you ask him to dance? He will say yes.”   
  
John stayed silent, looking at Sherlock. He was so graceful dancing. He couldn’t deny anymore that he was attracted to him. But there was so much more than physical attraction… The man was…exceptional. He had caught himself dreaming about a life with Sherlock as his mate and Leanna.   
  
“You know, technically he is still married…” John finally argued with his sister.   
  
“John, divorce exists. And anyway, he clearly doesn’t feel anything for his wife… John, I hope the alpha/beta pairing doesn’t make you hesitate!”   
  
“Harry, it’s not about what I think, you know it can be very difficult to be an unusual couple. You told me you had been insulted three days ago when shopping! Can I impose that on Sherlock? And Leanna. There is a child too. We can’t put her through abuse again, it would be irresponsible!”   
  
“Stop John, you’re making choices that are not yours to make here! If you have feelings for Sherlock, you shouldn’t restrain yourself, let him choose what he wants or not. I am a beta, I can tell you I would have been really pissed off if Clara had refused a relationship with me in order to protect me!”   
  
John didn't know what to say. Her sister had a point. Maybe his reluctance about initiating something else with Sherlock was more complex than gender status. But he couldn’t talk with Harry about his own insecurities. Could someone as extraordinary as Sherlock really have romantic feelings for him? Him, ordinary, ex-army John?   
  
“And John, Sherlock is looking at you with the same light in his eyes I see in Clara when she looks at me. And after you took care of Hamish, you didn’t notice but there were several omegas who were admiring you. If looks could kill, they would have all dropped dead. Now go get your man, tiger!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, but you should rescue Clara first. Mom and Dad are going to bury her with questions!”   
  
John kept silent and looked at Sherlock. Fuck it, he would ask Sherlock to dance.   
  
“John?” The little voice of Leanna startled him, “Look, I make a new draw!”   
  
“Drawing, little mouse,” John automatically corrected, “It’s beautiful… you should show it to your father!”   
  
John felt a little guilty, using Leanna to interrupt Sherlock’s dance, but well…it worked…   
Sherlock came over to him shortly after, “Alright Sherlock?”   
  
“Yeah, thank god Leanna came to save me. I love dancing and you told me to try and mingle with others, so I thought why not, but that was torture, John! She wouldn’t stop talking about inane things…Do people really find important which colour is trendy?”   
  
John smiled at the petulance in Sherlock voice, “You are the one indexing your socks, I wouldn’t know! So… you love to dance? I didn’t know.”   
  
“Yes. I like music and… dancing.”   
  
“Would you…do you want to dance? With me? I am not a good dancer though…”   
  
“Yes. Yes of course! Come !”   
  
It was a simple waltz, but John felt his nerves tingle everywhere he could touch Sherlock. It was lovely, and nerve-wracking… He had Sherlock literally in his arms. He should have paid attention to those dancing courses his mum insisted on when he was young; he wouldn’t feel so much like a fish out of water…But Sherlock truly was a good dancer and bit by bit, he relaxed and let himself be guided. Soon, the dance floor emptied, as people just watched them dancing. It should have been embarrassing, but right now, John didn’t give a fuck.   
  
The end of the afternoon was spent without anything worth mentioning. John talked to his parents for a while and reassured them about his return to civilian life. They were impressed with Sherlock and there was this knowing light in his mother’s eye when she spoke about the dashing man. She seemed, like Harry, quite sure about where this would end. If only John could share their optimism…   
They went back to Baker Street tired and mostly content. John promised himself that if an opportunity presented itself, he would do something about his…attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The article about bees and biochemestry refered in this chapter can be found here : https://hal.archives-ouvertes.fr/hal-00890519/document


	7. A Study in Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter to write ~ Strange_Johnlock
> 
>  
> 
> NO BETA  
> English is a second language for both of us
> 
> Now betaed by Justbecause! ~ember88

**Sherlock's POV  
**  
Sherlock had fallen asleep on the sofa. The  vibration of his phone woke him up, tearing him from sleep just before midnight. It took a second for him to observe his surroundings . Baker Street. Living Room. Leanna asleep upstairs. John gone to bed an hour ago. He's not the one texting. Not Mycroft either.  
Getting off the sofa he looked for his phone, which vibrated again. Desk, hidden underneath John's newspaper.  
  
__Mr. Holmes,  
this is DI Lestrade from NSY. Your brother told me you are a detective. Could use your help. Three suicides over the last few weeks. Possible connection. Now a fourth one. I'll send you the address. Could you take a look?  
Greg Lestrade  
  
Sherlock had heard of the serial suicides, as the press called them. They were mildly interesting and he had tried to solve them just to get rid of his own boredom (Which had gotten less, ever since he had moved to Baker Street, but he would never be completely cured.) The excitement of maybe being included into a case again rushed through his body.  
  
Your brother told me about your situation. We will be discreet and not bring any attention to your person. GL  
  
  
I will be there. No need to send a police car. SH  
  
Sherlock pushed the door to John's room, phone still in hand. He grabbed John's shoulders, shaking him, before he realized that kneeling above your roommate, one leg at either side of the man's hips in the middle of the night was a bit not good. Especially if that roommate was an ex-soldier who tended to have nightmares.  
He was buried underneath a warm, but tensed body, John suddenly wide awake, a strong hand grabbing Sherlock's wrist.  
  
  
“What... Sherlock?”  
  
  
John's hair was ruffled from sleep, which made him look younger and less like a man who had lost so much. And his smell. A mix of hot sand, powder gun, disinfectant and…tea. Sherlock hadn't had the chance to really take it in yet. Hiding as a beta meant he had to pretend not to be sensitive to smell. Sure, this was the doctors flat, his scent a constant present in the background, warm and musky. Now, there in his bed, it was so intense, Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment. He had always felt attracted to dark, masculine scents, not caring whether they had an alpha, beta or omega undertone, but never had that scent belonged to a friend before. He had never been one for romance, even if the combination of aromas in the scent of a few men had interested him before. But this was John Watson. Heterosexual John Watson, who would want an omega mate and children.  
Murder. Detective. Focus.  
  
  
“Case. There's a case, John. We are allowed at the crime scene. Hurry.”  
  
  
John looked surprised. Then he smiled and Sherlock wanted to kiss him for it. The warmth was gone, as John rolled over and out of bed.  
“Okay. I'll get dressed. You should ask Mrs. Hudson to keep an eye on Leanna.”  
  
  
“So, you are coming?”  
  
  
“Of course, you genius. After those stories you told me I would give anything to see you in action.”  
  
  
And the only thing he wanted to do less right now was run out of the room and upstairs, but he had to.  
Sherlock let Leanna sleep, dressing quietly and then going downstairs to knock on Mrs. Hudson's door. Their landlady opened her door dressed in a lilac night gown, but Sherlock could see she hadn't slept yet.  
  
“Sherlock. what is it, dear?”  
  
  
“A case, Mrs. Hudson. John and I will go to meet DI Gavin Lestrade. Could you look after Leanna? She usually sleeps until seven, I don't want her to wake up alone.  
Martha Hudson smiled. “Of course. I will make breakfast for all of us in the morning. Good luck to you, boys.”  
  
  
“Ta, Mrs. Hudson.” John was just coming down the stairs, dressed in one of his plain shirts, black jacket and jeans. An Alpha and war hero hidden behind a soft smile. Sherlock found himself still fascinated by that, even after three months of them living together. It was annoying how John Watson just fit into his life so perfectly and how he lost more pieces of his heart to the other Alpha every day.  
  
  
**  
John's POV  
**  
  
John knew he should have scolded Sherlock, it was not at all a good idea to surprise an ex-soldier in his sleep. But his instinct must have recognised Sherlock scent because he hadn’t attacked him. Sherlock just above him, a wonderful mix of chemicals, ashes, mint, sage and sweets. And there was a case! Really exciting! He was unbelievably happy his friend wanted his company and assistance for something so important!  
John had followed Sherlock and, my god, Sherlock deducing at a crime scene, what a sight! Sherlock was brilliant, devastatingly rude, but really brilliant! Inspector Lestrade was a good fellow; figuring out how Sherlock worked seemed an easy task for him  and he did what he was been told. With some reluctance at first, but he did it. He couldn’t say the same about his team however. The sergeant, Donovan, a beta woman, had been the first to be hostile. She found Sherlock capacity to deduce alarming and worse, suspicious. When John heard her call Sherlock a freak, he reacted.  
  
  
“Don’t even think calling him a freak again!” He growled. Donovan backed down and instinctively put her head down, showing respect to an alpha.  
  
  
“John, come here, I need your opinion on how the victim died, this one is very incompetent!” Sherlock was kneeling besides a woman’s body. A woman in pink. And he didn’t seem to have heard the altercation. Good. He should probably tell Sherlock later that his inner alpha considered him and his daughter his pack; there was no other explanation for his violent reaction. He had made a beta submit to him. Not trivial that.  
  
 ****  
  
Sherlock's POV  
  
  
They chased a cab, found a suitcase and now Sherlock Holmes found himself sitting in front of a serial killer in an empty classroom, a capsule between his fingers.  
Proving his own cleverness to a criminal seemed the ultimate cure for boredom. It was either being clever or being dead, a game he would've loved to have played four years ago. But not anymore. Not now, not if it meant leaving Leanna behind. Not, when he had just met John Watson.  
The shot tore through the silence, first the sound of glass shattering and then a thump as the cabbie fell to the floor.  
Sherlock jumped over the body to the window, but whoever had been there, was gone.  
  
John was there, waiting a few steps away, as Sherlock shoved the orange blanket from his shoulders again. Just one look and he knew, what John had done to save him. Like before, when he had defended him in front of Sally Donovan. And now, killing a man to keep Sherlock from doing something stupid.  
Protective. John was behaving protective towards him.  
Sherlock ignored Lestrade instead walking towards his flatmate and friend. The leader of their strange pack.  
  
  
“Impressive shot.”  
“If you say so.” They grinned at each other.  
“Honestly though. Lestrade should probably not find out about your gun.”  
“He won't.”  
They stayed quiet for a while, standing not far from the crime scene.  
  
John hadn’t hesitated, there had been a threat to Sherlock, and he took care of it. He wasn’t feeling remorseful, didn’t second guess himself. Sherlock was standing in front of him and everything was fine.  
They ate at a nice little Italian restaurant, it's owner a part time criminal with an amazing talent for basil pesto and spaghetti Carbonara. While waiting for their dessert, Sherlock phoned Mrs. Hudson. She told him Leanna had fallen asleep during their dinner, after running around Regent's Park all day.  
Sherlock felt comfortable trusting their landlady with the little Holmes and he was glad to have her around. Leanna needed female (and omega) influence in her life and she would not get it from her mother.  
  
  
“Little one's asleep?” John asked, nodding at the waitress as she brought his ice cream and Sherlock's profiterole.  
  
  
“Yes. She is.”  
  
  
They ate in comfortable silence again, looking at each other from time to time, smiling. They didn't need a lot of words between them. The adrenaline from the case was still buzzing through Sherlock's body, but with John present he found himself calming down.  
The detective paid for them both and they left the restaurant, deciding to walk home, still full of energy. London, still busy with people, felt dulled now, with John next to him, John to focus on.  
  
  
“So, will you consult with Scotland Yard again?” John smiled at him, while making way for an elderly lady.  
  
  
“I suppose. It's safer than working with private clients.”  
  
  
“So, consulting detective then?”  
  
  
Sherlock stopped. Blinked.  
  
  
“That's... that's quite clever, John.”  
  
  
The doctor laughed, gesturing at him to get moving again.  
“Didn't expect that coming from an idiot like me, did you?”  
  
  
“I didn't,” Sherlock said with mocking seriousness and they both started giggling, causing confused looks from the people walking by them.  
  
  
“Git.”  
  
  
They calmed down shortly before arriving at Baker Street.  
  
  
“So, that cabbie guy. Who was he? What did you deduce?”  
  
  
Sherlock smiled at his friend. No one had ever wanted to talk about his cases with him, and John wanted to know every detail.  
The realisation came suddenly and Sherlock was just able to keep the doctor from seeing it written on his face. He was in love with John. This wasn't friendship; it was romantic, even sexual love. The detective clenched his fist, trying to calm himself down. He hid his confusion behind spurting out facts, let his brain do what it did best, while his heart hammered in his chest.  
  
  
“He was an idiot. Quite clever, compared to the people he killed, but an idiot. Walking around with a fake gun. He used his position as a cabbie to get people to trust him. He was an alpha, but that was an easy deduction. Even you could have smelled that. Lived alone. Shaving foam behind his ear that nobody pointed out to him. Divorced. He had his wife cut out of a picture. An old picture, which means he hasn't seen his children in quite a while. He liked to play with people's lives, because he had nothing to lose. I was able to deduce that he had been diagnosed with a deadly disease from his clothes.”  
They had stopped in front of 221 during Sherlock's rant.  
  
  
“You're amazing, Sherlock. Utterly fantastic, really,” John praised before his expression went dark. “ But don't ever endangered yourself like that again, Sherlock. We need you. Leanna and I need you.”  
  
  
  
John’s heart was beating like crazy. Sherlock looked fantastic, he was fantastic. And he couldn’t stop himself from staring at his perfect pouty mouth. The wine had helped to decrease his inhibition, he was going to do it, he was going to kiss this wonderful man and make him his.   
  
  
  
“I..” Sherlock held still as John's fingers touched his face right above his cheekbones, feather light and careful, as if the doctor were afraid Sherlock would move away. He could feel John's breath on his chin and neck, causing gooseflesh to spread on his arms. They had never been so close to each other before and Sherlock wanted to close the little distance that was left and feel John's lips on his.  
He buried his hand in the cotton of John's jacket, eyes not moving from the night blue of John's irises for even a second.  
Then, within a second, John's body heat was gone, the fabric slipping from his fingers.  
  
  
“Wait a second, Sherlock. You smelled him, the cabbie? You... a beta can't... You're not a beta, are you?”  
  
  
Oh his clever John.  
“I..,” Sherlock repeated, feeling utterly stupid. “A beta raising a child on his own is less noticeable. I apply beta scent daily to keep a low profile. It's what's best for Leanna. I had to lie to you about it. I'm sorry. I am alpha in a traditional family, they would never let me divorce my omega. They are very keen on maintaining a good reputation.”  
  
  
Disappointment. Sherlock could see it in the way John furrowed his eyebrows, the way his forehead wrinkled and how he pursed his lips. He had disappointed John by lying to him. John who had found him fantastic and amazing was disappointed in him. All was lost. John, loyal as he was, would never forgive a liar. He couldn’t lose his friendship. He had to try to save their friendship.  
  
  
“You are my friend, John. I... You are the only friend I’ve ever had and I don't want to lose you because of a lie… I consider you the dominant alpha. You are my protector, mine and Leanna’s. Please, John say something.”  
  
  
John looked at the floor.  
“I... You won't lose me. I just... I just need some time to process this. I mean... I... Tomorrow…We will talk about it…Good night, Sherlock.”  
  
  
With that, he turned around, opening the front door to 221 Baker Street. When Sherlock arrived up in the flat, John had already barricaded himself in his room.  
  
  
The detective made his way upstairs, sitting down in front of his sleeping daughter's bed. Her calming breaths were what kept Sherlock from panicking completely.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Alpha and a male ... RIP John Watson's heterosexuality :P ~ Strange_Johnlock 
> 
> We love getting comments :D


	8. Aftermath of the lying Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self edited. God, I miss our beta reader :(  
> Hope you have fun with this one :D
> 
> Now edited by Justbecause, thanks again!

**John's POV  
**  
He should have known. He had known it. It couldn’t be real. He couldn’t possibly have Sherlock as his mate, destiny wasn’t ever so kind, not with him. No. God, and he had nearly kissed the man. He would have ridiculed himself. How could he have thought Sherlock may have romantic feelings too! Two alphas falling in love with each other was statistically infinitesimal. Sherlock probably knew the exact number… It almost made him laugh, but he was too heartbroken.  
  
  
Okay, Sherlock was an alpha. His wife was his omega. Okay, he could do this, bury everything inside. He was a soldier for fuck sake! What Sherlock had said… he was their dominant alpha? He had done this in the army; there had been alphas under him in his pack. Yes. He would return to his initial feelings. Sherlock was his friend, like his brothers in arms had been.  
He would make clear, that he was angry about the lie, it would give him time. And after a while… Everything would be fine again. At least, he would still live with Sherlock and Leanna, it wasn’t so bad.  
So why did he still feel like his heart had just been ripped from his cage? He allowed himself some tears, it would be the only time after all. Tomorrow he would deny any heartbreak; he would deny he ever had those feelings in the first place. He was a Watson. An expert in deluding himself, he had done it until his sister’s party, he would do it again.  
  
  
  
Ever since their first case together two weeks ago, things had been a little awkward between him and Sherlock. He felt a mix of anger and disappointment because Sherlock hadn’t trusted him with the truth. John had done research on the web and discovered one Sherlock Holmes who had a streaking resemblance with his Sherlock Scott. His family was very rich and known! They were like celebrities in the small world of Lords and nobility… Sherlock had apologised, explained and beg his forgiveness. His name was indeed Sherlock Holmes. He came from a rich and powerful family, he had grown up hearing all about his responsibilities to his family name, and things had been worse after his 2nd gender had been discovered.  
There was so much he didn’t know about Sherlock. It was astonishing. And it hurt. He had thought, foolishly that Sherlock had let him know him. He had been wrong. His heartache he couldn’t show, but his anger, frustration and disappointment, he could!  
  
  
First, he had been happy to see Sherlock being so careful around him, at least he really considered John his friend, his pack's alpha. But now it was exhausting, this tension. He wanted things to be like at the beginning. He wanted his friend back. Maybe he was ready to let go of his anger now. He should talk with Sherlock when he came home tonight. He would completely forgive Sherlock his deception and all would be fine again, it had to or he would lose the little he could have of him.  
  
  
  
Sarah came into his office with some paperwork; they agreed it was less tedious doing it together than alone. Sarah was drinking her coffee and John thought about Sherlock’s deduction weeks ago: he had seen Sarah and John gossiping about work and had told him, when coming back home that Sarah had a crush on him. John had dismissed it then. But now, what if Sherlock was right… It could be a good thing for him... His inner alpha was confused. Sherlock was an alpha, not a feasible potential mate, biology dictated just that. It couldn’t be circumvented. So yes, he should try dating again. And Sarah was a formidable and independent omega.  
  
Sarah said yes. John took his time coming back home. He had made a good decision so why did it feel so wrong?  
  
He was preparing the thing with the peas, Sherlock’s favourite, in the kitchen when from his chair Sherlock stated, “You have a date later. With Sarah.”  
John stopped and looked at him, a slightly forced smile and asked “Yes. I do. How did you know?” John couldn’t help himself asking, he just loved watching Sherlock while he deduced, even if it was John he deduced.  
“Obvious. You laid out your date suit on your bed. With whom? You haven’t met anyone new so you must have remembered what I told you about Sarah. Therefore you have a date with her.”  
  
  
John noticed Sherlock’s voice was very flat. There wasn’t the petulance so characteristic to him when he was right. Maybe he was still feeling guilty about lying to John.  
  
  
“You know Sherlock, I'm not angry anymore. I actually understand why you couldn’t tell me the truth first. We’re okay. You’re my friend, my pack, you and Leanna.” John felt compel to explain, justify himself, “I know we are both alphas, but I feel protective of you and your pup nonetheless. If it’s okay with you, can I consider you as my pack brother?” There, he had said it. No more regrets.  
  
  
“…Of course, John. I would feel honoured to be…officially part of your pack.” Sherlock had a sad smile but John was too relieved to notice it.  
  
  
John had booked in an expensive and known restaurant of London. Sarah would be here soon and he was nervous. This was the way back to normality and John could wait to leave the chaos behind.  
  
  
  
**Sherlock's POV  
**  
Sherlock had a bad day. Leanna and he had fought over a chocolate bar and whether it was okay to eat two of them in only one day. Now she was sulking on the living room floor with her colouring book and he was sulking on the sofa, turning his back to her. They rarely fought and it made him sad when they did. He had just wanted one more chocolate bar.  
Of course, Leanna wasn't the cause of his horrible mood. It was John. John having a date in particular. The last few days had been horribly awkward and Sherlock should be grateful for Sarah being there. John would think about her and not about how Sherlock had risked their friendship by feeling too much.  
  
  
John and Sarah would be perfect together. A perfect little family, alpha and omega. Making little Watsons. He would forget about Sherlock and their almost kiss. Or maybe, John hadn't even wanted to kiss him. Sherlock was horrible at interpreting feelings, especially those of the people close to him.  
And even if John had wanted to kiss him, now that he knew Sherlock was an alpha he wouldn't try again.  
That’s why Sherlock sulked, because he felt heartbroken and betrayed and jealous of Sarah.  
Statistically, couples moved in together after two years of relationship. Sarah would spend a lot of time here, or John at her place before that and Sherlock and Leanna would be in the way.  
Sherlock had never wanted a cigarette this much in his life. He wanted to stay on this sofa, curled around himself. And he wanted a chocolate bar.  
  
  
There were exactly five alternatives to sulking.  
1\. Burst into the restaurant and tell John there was a case.  
  
  
Not good. John would hate him as soon as he realised there was no case.  
  
  
2\. Burst into the restaurant and tell John Leanna was sick.  
  
  
Not good. Lying about Leanna's health to a doctor was just stupid.  
  
  
3\. Book a table in the same restaurant and deduce something horrible about Sarah  
  
  
Not good. Sarah was perfect. An omega brave enough to become a doctor, divorce her alpha and live independently. And she had humour. John liked people with humour.  
  
  
4\. Burning something in the kitchen and phone John, so he could extinguish it.  
  
  
Not good. Mrs. Hudson would be sad to see the furniture destroyed again.  
  
  
5\. Confess to John....  
  
  
Sherlock stopped himself, before he could finish the thought. Not good. A lot not good.  
Leanna's hand was feather light on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent. She smelled of chocolate and mint, no alpha, beta or omega background scent yet.  
  
  
“Papa?”  
  
  
The detective turned to lay on his back, reaching out to pet her hair.“Yes, my little lioness?”  
  
  
“Want a cuddle?”  
  
  
Sherlock smiled at her, knowing he still looked sad.  
Caring is not an advantage.  
“Yes. I would love a cuddle. Come here.”  
  
  
She climbed onto his chest, burying her face in his neck and he closed his arms around her.  
  
  
They didn't talk, just held each other. They fell asleep like that, Leanna already wearing her pyjamas.  
The clink of a closing door was what woke Sherlock. Half past nine. John had left an hour ago. Just enough time for dinner, not more.  
John smiled one of his excusing smiles.  
  
  
“You are back early.”  
  
  
John nodded, hanging up his coat.“Yeah. Didn't go well. I don't even know why, really,” he whispered.  
  
  
Sherlock had to hold back his relief, the fluttery feeling was back. Hope. Stupid, irrational hope.  
“I am sorry. Sarah seems to be nice.” He forced himself to say that.  
  
  
“She is. Maybe it's me.”  
  
  
Sherlock stayed silent, petting Leanna's hair instead. She looked even younger in her sleep. Innocent.  
“I have something for you. On the desk.”  
  
  
John looked surprised, but he went to pick up the little bag.  
“What is this?”  
  
  
“A book, John.”  
  
  
A smile. An amused one, this time.  
“I can see that, you git. Why would you buy a book for me?”  
  
  
“Read it. Even you will get the reference.”  
  
  
Sherlock stood up with Leanna in his arms, which he had enough practice in by now.  
“Okay, I'll read it. I do have time today anyway.”  
  
  
“Good night, John.”  
  
  
“Good night, Sherlock.”  
  
  
****  
John's POV  
  
  
John went into his bedroom; he could hear Sherlock stomping upstairs, probably to put Leanna in her bed and then coming back down. Soon, he heard the violin. Why did the melody seem so sad?  
It made him think about his date with Sarah… It had been…a disaster… He hadn’t been in the right mood for the date. The conversation had been laborious; he had always been checking his mobile phone, expecting some texts from Sherlock, hoping for them even, to save him from the tedious. He didn’t understand it, he liked Sarah, she was already a friend. Why had it been so difficult in a romantic setting?  
Sarah hadn’t been duped. John was a little ashamed to think how he probably had been one of the worst dates Sarah ever had… She had put an end quickly at the evening.  
  
  
“I don’t want to be second best, John, I can see you’re not really here with me now. I think we should stop it here and just stay friends. I think we could be really good friends, but definitely not more.”  
“… I am sorry Sarah, I don’t know why…but okay, yeah, I want that too… to stay friends with you.”  
  
  
They had parted ways as friends at least. He had been lucky. But his tentative to set his mind straight had failed…  
John looked at his gift, it was heavy. The wrapping had been carefully done by Sherlock, he recognised the paper. Sherlock would be proud to see he was trying to apply his method.  
It was an old book, an old book of poetry, an old French book of poetry named “ Les fables de la Fontaine”. John was utterly stunned.  
  
  
“Sherlock?”  
The music stopped, but Sherlock didn’t look at him.  
  
  
“Sherlock, why did you give me a French book of poetry?”  
  
  
“I…Because I thought you would like it! You don’t?” Sherlock was now staring at him. “No! I don’t understand… You often call Leanna a little mouse… I call her a lioness… I thought… I thought you made a funny reference to a known French poem named “Le lion et le rat”…You like old books, you have lots of them! I thought you would like to have “Les fables de la Fontaine”... don’t you? You don’t already have it, I checked!”  
  
  
John looked at a very frustrated Sherlock.  
“Because I don’t understand French and don’t know a thing about this La Fontaine guy, Sherlock.”  
  
  
“Oh. But I thought…Oh, it was a coincidence…” Sherlock was very disappointed and angry at himself. He seemed to have overthought things and made a mistake. “I am sorry, I…miscalculated, I thought you would like it… I will take it back…Sorry.”  
  
  
Suddenly, John burst into laughter. Sherlock, this magnificent man had taken time to think about a gift, he didn’t care if it was an erroneous deduction, it was the proof the detective wanted John in his life and most of all, in Leanna’s life. She was everything to him. To make a gift that subtly linked the three of them… So clever and so cute, his wonderful Sherlock!  
  
  
After calming a little he explained “Thank you Sherlock! It’s just… I find it funny you were over thinking this so much. Thank you, it’s perfect. Will you read it to me, and Leanna? Translate it?”  
Sherlock stayed put for a while before answering. “Yes…Yes John! Of course! You like it! Do you like it? Why do you like it? You really have forgiven me then?”  
  
  
“Yes, you gigantic git, yes. I will always forgive you.”  
  
  
They beamed at each other and soon started giggling together.  
That day wasn’t so bad after all.  
  
  
“What is it about that “Le lion et le rat” poem? did I pronounce that right?”  
  
  
“Well enough John, not everyone can be a genius in this flat!” Sherlock smirked at him.  
  
  
“Shut up and tell me. It seems to be your goal in life, to make me less stupid.”  
  
  
“Obviously. Most of de la fontaine's poems are moralistic poems written for the children in 1668. They give a lesson or have a moral. Le lion et le rat is about one powerful Lion who thinks the mouse is weak because it's smaller but finally agrees to free her and not eat her because the Lion knows kindness is a form of strength. But later, the lion is trapped in a big net and whereas the lion is very strong, he can’t get out. The mouse came and patiently bit throw the ropes and finally freed the lion and repaid her debt. There are two important lessons in this poem. First the lion was strong but knew to be kind and merciful, he was rewarded for it. The second and most famous about this poem is and I quote “Patience and length of time will still; Much more than force and rage fulfil.” I like to think we, you and I, provide two very important things for Leanna to grow up: strength and compassion, to be strong and smart and kind.”  
  
  
“Sherlock…this is…does it mean what I think it means? John asks with his voice a little more than a whisper.  
  
  
“Yes John, you’re less an idiot than most. I mean exactly that. I want you to be role model for my daughter, I want you to teach her what you know, and continue loving her and provide for her.”  
  
  
“…Thank you Sherlock, you can’t know how much I am touched and how happy I am because you told me that. I love Leanna, I will do anything for her…and you too…When you’re not too busy being an arse!”  
  
  
The giggling came back once again.  
Yeah, definitely a good day. John had made the right choice. Stay as close as possible to Sherlock and Leanna, the consequences be damned!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters next week :D
> 
> The Lion and the Rat/Mouse by Jean De la Fontaine  
> “ Be kind whene'er you can,” should be your creed,  
> There's none so small but you his aid may need.  
> This striking truth two fables now shall prove ;  
> Matter enough is here your faith to move.  
> A blundering rat burst through the earth,  
> And fell into the lion's paws.  
> The animal of royal birth  
> Scorned with such blood to stain his claws :  
> He spared his life, the kindness was repaid ;  
> Who'd think the lion could e'er require his aid ?  
> However, 'twas the lion's lot,  
> Leaving the forest, in a net to fall,  
> Nor could his rage and roaring break the thrall.  
> The rat ran to his aid, and speedily  
> Gnawed through a mesh and set him free.  
> Patience and length of time will still  
> Much more than force and rage fulfil.


	9. Alpha, Alpha, who is it you love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor pining baby ~ Strange_Johnlock
> 
> Now edited by Justbecause

**Sherlock's POV  
**  
Sherlock and Leanna had spent the whole afternoon mixing vinegar and baking soda in an experiment known as “[erupting apples](http://www.kiwicrate.com/projects/Erupting-Apples-/2675)” (see notes). They used pears instead, just to be rebellious. Sherlock had given Leanna the squeeze bottle and she had enjoyed it a lot, squealing as foam filled the bowl they were working in. John would appreciate the bowl; else he would be the one ending up cleaning the kitchen table.  
  
  
“Why is John a tiger, Papa?”  
  
  
Sherlock looked up at his daughter in surprise. She looked adorable in her science goggles, which were totally unnecessary, but she had insisted on them.  
“Where did you get that idea from?” He covered another pear in the water, soap and baking soda mixture, handing it to her.  
  
  
“At Clara's party. Harry said to John he should get his man and that he is a tiger.”  
The pear fell to the floor, rolling underneath John's chair. Leanna jumped off the chair she had been kneeling on to retrieve it. She was the one to do that because he had stopped moving again.  
  
  
“Ah.. ehhm. It's like when I call you little lioness. A nickname,” he stuttered, taking the fruit from his daughter so she could climb on the chair again.  
  
  
“So John means tiger? Because you call me lioness because that's what Leanna means.”  
Sherlock smiled at her, putting the pear in another bowl and she started squeezing vinegar on it, giggling as the mixture erupted into foam.  
  
  
“No, I don't think so. You will have to ask Harriet about that, when you see her again.”  
  
  
“Hmm.”  
Leanna concentrated on squeezing vinegar again, her eyes lighting up.  
  
  
The kitchen was an absolute mess when John came home and Sherlock brought himself to help him clean in while Leanna sat on the sofa with some of her favourite books next to her. She looked at each of them intensely, before picking up the next. By the time she was finished, John had dinner ready. Pasta again, just because the little one loved it and John wasn't a particularly good cook, except for the thing with the peas.  
The conversation at the dinner table revolved about their latest experiment, as Leanna explained it to John and the doctor asked questions.  
Afterwards, they watched their Friday evening movie, Peter Pan, which the two Holmes enjoyed particularly because of the pirates.  
  
  
They were already upstairs and Leanna in her bed, when she seemed to remember their conversation from earlier in the evening.  
“When Mummy said to her friend she should get her man, she meant Lily should kiss someone.”  
  
  
Sherlock, who had just changed into his pyjamas and was currently putting on his dressing gown for when he would join John in the living room later, braised himself for what would come next. God, his little girl was way too clever for her own good.  
  
  
“Do you want John kissing you, Papa?”  
  
  
The detective went to kneel down beside her bed.  
“Maybe. I don't know. But I don't think John wants to kiss me, love.”  
  
  
Leanna furrowed her brow at that, before smiling up at him,“I want to kiss you.” With that, she pressed a peck to his lips. “Book now.”  
  
  
Sherlock smiled at her, picking up the book they were currently reading. He knew the conversation about this wasn't over yet, he could see that in Leanna's eyes, but he was grateful she had dropped it for now.  
  
  
****  
John's POV  
  
The day after, Leanna came to see John. She had the little blue dress she loved best on.  
  
  
“John, can I have an apple?”  
  
  
“Of course little mouse, I'll cut one for you. Here, careful and chew before you swallow.” John gave her a bowl with an half apple cut into small pieces.  
  
  
“John, you like me?” Leanna asks and began eating.  
  
  
“Of course I like you! Very much”  
  
  
“You kiss me because you like me?”  
  
  
“Yes?”  
  
  
“And you like Papa?”  
  
  
“Hmm, yes…ahem, yes, I like him.” John cleared his throat. He was beginning to be very wary of where this conversation was going.  
  
  
“Okay.” Leanna put a bigger piece of apple in her mouth and continue.” Zen gnou should giss Papa, He gn’ont think gnou want to”  
  
  
“Leanna, you ready to come with me, Mrs Turner’s grandchildren are here” Mrs Hudson asked.  
  
  
The little girl ran to her. “Baye Baye Johgn!”  
  
  
“Chew before speaking and don’t run in the stairs!” John yelled after the little whirlwind!  
  
  
And what the fuck had Leanna just told him?! He didn’t dare believe his ears.  
  
  
In her flat, Mrs Hudson took Leanna to sit on her lap. “So my little spy, did you talk to your Papa and John like we said?”  
  
  
“Yesh!”  
  
  
  
Sherlock's POV  
  
Sherlock woke up in the early hours of the morning. He had dreamed of John kissing him again, pressing him roughly against the wall this time. Dreaming didn't even come close to how John's lips would feel in reality of course and Sherlock couldn't keep his mind from playing through the possibility of doing just that. Kissing John. Lips, then tongue, then teeth. Preferably with a decreasing amount of clothes.  
He hurried to the shower, not wanting to continue the thought with his sleeping child in the same room. Still, he stayed quiet as he touched himself under the warm spray, John's light snoring coming from the main bedroom. John. His John, who had forgiven his lie, who made him smile. His clever, handsome, strong John. His protector.  
Sherlock imagined those small, strong hands on him, his chest, his hips, wandering closer to where he wanted them. John would press his chest to Sherlock's back and oh, he would be so warm and wet from the shower. Biting his lips, Sherlock's hand moved faster, his forehead pressed to the tiles.  
  
  
“Oh, love,” John would whisper, kissing his spine and shoulder blades, “You look so gorgeous like this. Come on, love. Show me.”  
And Sherlock did, throwing his head back in a silent scream.  
  
  
It took a while before he could breathe again. He washed his hand, then his hair. The flat was still silent, when he stepped out of the shower cubicle. Drying himself off, he knew this had to stop. He couldn't continue like this. Not knowing wasn't an option any more.  
It was almost seven, John's day off. Sherlock left him a note at the kitchen table, hurrying upstairs to get dressed.  
  
  
Mrs. Hudson was already awake and he asked her to keep an eye on Leanna. Then he stepped onto the pavement and into the cool London morning. He would need reading material to prepare. First, he needed to find out if John even wanted to kiss him and as he had failed to make a deduction about the state of his flatmates feelings for him, there had to be another way. Secondly, Janine was the only person he had ever slept with and that only ever happened when she was in heat and his inner alpha took over. He had never kissed anyone before, so if John wanted him, Sherlock didn't want to disappoint him.  
He found three magazines, written for teenage girl's. He made the four personality test he found in them. They had titles like “Does he like me?” or “Is he interested in a date?”.  
The questions were ridiculous and he threw them into the next rubbish bin.  
  
  
He did research on the internet. Not helpful at all.  
  
  
And, as a proof on how desperate he was, he invited Mycroft for tea. Of course, he told his older brother he only wanted to know how the family was doing and he even listened when Mycroft told him. His parents concealed him going missing with quite a clever story. They told people that he was hiding from a powerful criminal, whose path he had crossed during a case and that he had taken his daughter with him to keep her safe.  
Janine seemed to enjoy her role as the worried wife and omega, as she got attention from so many people now.  
Mummy was mostly angry, Father seemed to be the only one who was worried for Sherlock's safety. So, no surprises there.  
They had spent a few minutes in silence, both watching Leanna as she sat on the floor, colouring again.  
  
  
“When you met Anna, how did you know she loved you?”  
  
  
Sherlock knew this topic was hurtful. Mycroft had really loved Anna, not being able to marry her because of their social status. It had destroyed their relationship and Mummy had made sure they broke up. Anna had been the daughter of a rather poor family, who lived in a small flat above the cafe she worked at. They had met right there, as Mycroft had given into his desire for cake. That had been ten years ago. Mycroft had never loved anyone after that.  
  
  
“She told me. I visited her after work and she told me.”  
  
“No signs before that?” It what obvious that his older brother didn't want to talk about it.  
  
“No,” Mycroft said, voice suspiciously neutral, “Not that I remember. Is this about Dr Watson?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Sherlock looked away,.  
“Can you leave now, Mycroft?”  
  
“No.” Mycroft smiled bitterly. “Tell Dr Watson you are interested.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Sherlock texted Molly.  
  
  
How do I know somebody is romantically interested in me? SH  
  
  
_Is this you Mr. Holmes? Molly_  
  
  
_Yes. SH_  
  
  
_Are you talking about your flatmate, John?_  
  
  
_Obviously. SH_  
  
  
_Does he flirt with you? Or touch you, when it's not really necessary?_  
  
  
Sherlock had to think about that, the touching part. Of course they touched, they lived together and they somehow raised a child. John had hugged him, but friends hug.  
They had almost kissed.  
  
  
_John flirts with many people. And no, probably not. SH_  
  
  
_It took a while for Molly to answer this time._  
  
  
_Then you should just tell him you are interested._  
  
  
Not helpful. SH  
  
  
He ignored his phone for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Sherlock didn't know whether it was just John or if people in general were careful about showing their romantic feelings, if they weren't sure they were reciprocated. He couldn't come up with an experiment concerning romantic feelings, but what he could test was sexual attraction.  
He tried seductive poses in front of the bathroom mirror. He tried walking with swaying hips, because when he asked her, Mrs. Hudson told him his arse was his most appealing body part. He went to buy new clothes that would accentuate his chest, hips and arse.  
There were lists on the internet on the signs of sexual attraction. Racing heart, need to touch them and yourself, being 'hot and bothered'. Sherlock put those in a list and he would choose a scale from one to five. He hoped John would generate a lot of fives. God, he was way too biased; this wasn't even close to being a scientifically correct experiment.  
  
  
Leanna's innocent question had made him hope... He needed to know and this was the only way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments :D
> 
>  
> 
> Their experiment: http://www.kiwicrate.com/projects/Erupting-Apples-/2675  
> What Leanna was saying: Then you should kiss Papa, he doesn’t think you want”


	10. Awkward Seduction

**John's POV  
**  
  
It’s been a little more than a month since John discovered that Sherlock was an alpha. He had been quite successful in repressing his unspeakable feelings. Sherlock, Leanna and he had a good and normal relationship. Sherlock was his best friend, Leanna was like his godchild. They were communicating… like before, Sherlock had taken some other case and asked him to come.  
But roughly one week ago, John had the strange impression he had come into an alternate dimension. And he didn’t know if his heart could take it much longer… It had all begun with his laptop being infested by strange sex ads and post. He had been careful about his porn research on the web but he apparently he had looked at websites he shouldn’t have because google seemed to think he was an alpha looking for tips to seduce someone. Ridiculous. But there had been lots of more alarming things…  
  
  
Firstly Sherlock had seemed to forget what size he wore. His shirts were unbelievably tight! He had asked him about it, but the git had just ignored his inquiry “I don’t know what you’re talking about John. Now, could you buy some milk, I finished the last bottle for an experiment.”  
Of course Sherlock had finished the bloody milk! It’s seemed everything Sherlock ever did was finishing the milk! In a very tight, very accentuating shirt… And where had he found this trouser? A very fine ass, did he really need to emphasize it like that…  
  
  
Stop staring! Reading! I'm reading not staring!  
  
  
Second, his flatmate didn’t really respect any personal space with him anymore. John assumed that Sherlock thought, as they were two alphas, it wasn’t necessary anymore to be careful about personal space. It was a new torment. John didn’t dare say anything; what could he say exactly to make Sherlock understand he was torturing him without telling him he had unusual and unacceptable feelings…  
So he soldiered on. And each time Sherlock took his mobile phone in his jacket, he inhaled his musky scent so much stronger now that he didn’t care about masking his smell in the flat anymore. All the other people around them were betas who didn’t perceive any difference. The first time it happened, John had been struck by the powerful smell, so many more subtleties that he hadn't smelt before. He hadn’t been able to move until Sherlock had asked him what was wrong. He didn’t remember what he had come up with but now, he stopped breathing when Sherlock came too close…  
  
  
Third, Sherlock had been using double meanings a lot…  
  
  
“John! Do you want to take me?”  
  
  
“What?” John yelled spitting his tea.  
  
  
“to the police station, do keep up John!”  
  
  
He couldn’t keep his calm when Sherlock kept saying things like that! If he didn’t know the man, he would think he was very badly trying to provoke him! Hmmm Maybe Sherlock was making an experiment… It would explain his strange behaviour…  
But now Sherlock had upgraded his game, whatever game he was playing, he was walking in the flat, completely nude, only in his sheet. He was going to strangle him… or do him. No, no, no, scratch that, definitely strangle him! Or flee, yes, get out of here!  
  
  
“Sherlock! Sarah called me, they need me to replace a doctor! I’ll be back in 2 hours! When does Molly bring Leanna back? Tonight or tomorrow?”  
  
“Tomorrow, they will go to the zoo. John, you really have to go?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry, see you later.” He hesitated but… “Hmm, and…hmm you should wear some clothes on or hmm put the heater on, don’t catch a cold. Bye”  
  
John took refuge in Sarah’s flat. Now that they knew there could never be anything else between them, Sarah had become a very good friend. John thought about that infamous date with a few weeks ago. God, it had been catastrophic. He had barely been able to follow Sarah’s conversation, looking at his phone every 5 minutes, wondering and worrying about Sherlock. Sarah hadn’t been fooled and quickly put an end to his masquerade. She told John she didn’t want to lose him as a friend and clearly, this couldn't go further. He was so grateful for her understanding and so sorry to be unable to care for her like she deserved to be.  
  
  
“So, John. Will you finally explain to me why you are hiding in my home?”  
  
  
He hesitated…But, god, he was so confused! Maybe if he could speak about his very bothering and constant thoughts about one detective he would be able to see more clearly.  
John spilled the beans. He told his friend everything except that Sherlock was in fact an alpha, it wasn’t his secret to tell.  
  
  
“Hmm, John, from what you have told me and the few times I saw Sherlock myself, I don’t think you should discard his behaviour as just an experiment.”  
  
“Why do you say that? I have a very good reason to believe he can’t be attracted to me, I just can’t tell you what.” John was sulking. He really spent too much time with Sherlock if he began to sulk like him!  
  
“I know because each time he comes to see you at work, and waits for you until your shift ends, you are all he looks at. Nothing else. It’s A &E with patients and medical personnel everywhere but he doesn’t look at them. At all. And…”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, he really doesn’t like me” Sarah chuckled. “Oh don’t look so affronted, I know when I'm not liked, I am an omega. And your Sherlock? If he could make me disappear, he would.”  
  
Sarah put her hand on his shoulder, “John, stop being a baby. Go at home. Ask Sherlock. Whatever he says, he won’t be cruel with you. It’s obvious he cares about you.”  
  
  
  
**Sherlock's POV**  
  
  
Sherlock burned his notes in the fireplace. Experiment finished. John had just fled the flat and that was proof enough for Sherlock. John didn't find him attractive, he had been confused, irritated by Sherlock's partial nakedness. Chapter closed then. They would be two alphas friends raising a child, not more. But it didn’t make his problem disappears; Sherlock was still so very in love with John. And that, if John had been the one to experiment on him, the detective would have just dragged him to the bedroom immediately.  
  
Not John.  
  
Sherlock must have misinterpreted the situation between them. John probably hadn't even wanted to kiss him the night after they had caught the cabbie. It must have been Sherlock's imagination. The wishful thinking of a man who had never been truly kissed, had never been in love.  
John's steps on the stairs, the sound of them so familiar, so welcome. Still, in this moment, Sherlock was afraid of what they might bring, of the words John would chose to tell him they couldn't be friends anymore, not after Sherlock had tried to seduce him, failing miserably.  
Two cups of tea were sitting on the desk in the living room, as a peace offering. Sherlock hadn't been able to keep himself from thinking about John and he had decided to apologize, to tell him it had just been an experiment. He experimented all the time and this couldn't be worse than growing mould in his flatmate's favourite mug. John would believe him, he always did and they would go back to normal, providing a good life for Leanna.  
  
  
Sherlock was still wearing pyjama pants, an old, grey shirt and blue robe, hiding all of his body behind fabric, except for his face, neck and hands to give no reason for John to be irritated by him.  
With John came the scent of citron and Sarah and all of Sherlock's plan to apologize was forgotten. Someone had touched his John and Sherlock went into full alpha mode. The doctor had barely made it into the flat when the detective's body crashed against his, grey eyes filled with anger and hurt and something Sherlock hadn't experienced before he had met John, something that felt a lot like jealousy.  
John looked surprised to have his personal space invaded like that.  
  
“Sherlock?” he said, eyebrows raised.  
Sherlock wanted to lick every part of John's skin to get rid of every single molecule of Sarah's scent and replace it with his own.  
  
“Sherlock, are you...?”  
  
Sherlock pressed his mouth on John's in a clumsy kiss. Warm, dry lips tasting of black tea and gunpowder and John. The detective’s eyes fell shut, hands cramped into the fabric of his own robe, neck awkwardly bend.  
Moving back, he felt heat rising to his cheeks.  
  
“John... John, I'm sorry....,” he whispered, touching his own lips with his fingers, as if to keep the heat of John's mouth from fading away. It was all he would have from now on. The memory on an awkward kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 will be uploaded on June 15th, because it's my birthday. So there'll be 3 chapters this week. yaay ~ Vany aka Strange_Johnlock


	11. To rise and to fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta  
> English is a second language to both of us, so bear with us please :D
> 
> Now betaed by Justbecause ^^  
> Big thanks

**John's POV**  
  
  
John had thought hard about everything Sarah had told him while walking home. She had a point. He was maybe hiding behind all this two alphas business to bury his feelings because he was…afraid to confront Sherlock about it. Still, the probability for a happy ending…  
When he came up the stairs and into the living room, Sherlock was dressed, good, and in his chairs. But before he could blink, Sherlock was against him, a feral look in his eyes.  
  
  
“Sherlock? Sherlock are you…”  
  
  
He hadn’t had time to finish his sentence; he had two lips pressed firmly against his. And his brain just stopped all other thinking process and focus solely in the feelings against his lips.  
What. What was that! John had had a full of Sherlock’s mouth and it had gone so quickly, unacceptable! Sherlock was saying something but he didn’t care, John’s hand came behind Sherlock’s head and pull toward him. And YES! Those plush lips were back where they belong! Finally! John was coaxing Sherlock mouth to come play with him, and was ecstatic when he felt Sherlock was tentatively responding.  
John took control of the kiss. Sherlock was growling… or was it him? Whatever… more important things to do. John had a mouth to worship! One hand began to wander into wonderful curly hair while the other found his way in Sherlock’s back. He needed to be as close as possible of Sherlock and soon push him against the wall next to the door.  
  
  
Ooh. This was being very very good. Sherlock was obviously not used to kissing but he soon got the hang of it. His alpha’s smell was everywhere, it was exhilarating. He wanted to do so many things, like lick this wonderful neck… but it meant stop kissing, and stop kissing wasn’t an option right now. But he could lick this mouth! And Sherlock tasted as good as he smelt, tong dancing around each around, occasionally biting lips… and licking again to sooth the pain. Sherlock seemed to remember he had hands and returned the embrace, encircling John in his powerful hands. It had never happened to John, someone potentially as powerful as him, keeping him where he wanted to snog him senseless!  
  
  
  
**Sherlock's POV**  
  
  
Lost. Sherlock would get lost in this kiss, the hard wall against his back was the only thing that still connected him to the world. Everything else was John. John's lips on his, John's hand roaming over his body, leaving his skin covered in goose flesh. More, he wanted more.  
He pulled John closer, wanted more skin, more heat, more John. He wanted to lick, bite and suck, wanted to be devoured by John.  
Mrs. Hudson put an end to that. Partially, he was glad she warned them, before Leanna would enter the flat to find her father being snogged against the living room wall. Still, he wanted to strangle her for taking John's lips away from him.  
Sherlock pushed John away and hurried to get to the sofa, where he pretended to be sulking. John hadn't really moved, still standing right in front of the door, which now opened.  
  
  
“Papa. John. Forgot my Teddy,” Leanna cheered. Molly was following the little girl, looking apologetic. She had Leanna's backpack in her hand, which was obviously lacking a Teddy.  
  
  
“Oh, hello ladies. I was just on my way out. Have fun, you two.”  
  
  
Sherlock more heard than saw John grabbing his keys, ruffling Leanna's hair and making his way down the stairs.  
Gone, he was gone.  
Sherlock pressed his eyes close for a second, trying not to look totally devastated when he finally stood up to greet Molly and kiss Leanna hello.  
  
  
“Little one forgot her Teddy. She told me she can't sleep without it.” Molly's eyes were on Sherlock's face and he didn't like that at all.  
  
  
“I see. The Teddy is upstairs. Why don't you get it, little lioness?”  
  
  
“Yes, Papa. Then pyjama party with Molly.”  
  
  
He nodded and watched her climb up the stairs.  
  
  
“Are you alright? You look terrible. I mean... Did you talk to John?”  
  
  
Sherlock shook his head. “I wouldn't call it talking,” he said bitterly. What if this was it, their first and only kiss, interrupted because of a sodding Teddy? He loved Leanna, more than himself, but this was the worst possible timing. And now John had fled, as he had when Sherlock had tried to seduce him. The final proof Sherlock wasn't more than a friend. Not that being John's friend wasn't brilliant in itself. It just wasn't enough anymore, not after this kiss. Sherlock had given his whole heart into this simple touch of lips and tongues.  
  
  
“Papa,” Leanna said, coming down the stairs again, holding her Teddy tightly to her chest, “We saw penguins. So cute. And we had ice cream.”  
  
  
Sherlock smiled at her, picking her up when she came to stand in front of him. He buried his face in her curls.  
  
“You can tell me everything about that tomorrow. Now have a fun evening with Molly, okay?”  
  
  
Leanna nodded heavily. “Yes, will have fun, Papa.” She kissed him.  
“Bye, Mr.... Scott. See you tomorrow.”  
  
  
He watched the two of them make their way down Baker Street, Leanna holding Molly's hand.  
Sometime later, his phone vibrated in the pocket of his robe.  
  
  
You and Dr Watson are being watched. I suspect Janine. I will take Leanna and Ms. Hooper to a safe place. Be careful, brother mine. MH.  
  
  
Sherlock felt panic rising inside him, numbing his brain, keeping him from acting appropriately. He just stood there for a few minutes. Four months. They had managed to stay hidden for four months and now Janine and his parents would come and take his daughter from him. He didn't want to back to that life, never again. 221B Baker Street was the only place he wanted to be, with Leanna and John and Mrs. Hudson. No manor, no money, no family bond stood a chance against the life he had here.  
He got John's gun from the safe behind the bookshelf and shot the wall.  
  
  
One. Calm down.  
Two. You are no use panicking  
Three. Leanna is safe with Mycroft.  
  
  
The noise helped his brain to reboot. And it helped getting Mrs. Hudson’s attention. The landlady immediately made her way upstairs. By the time she entered the flat, Sherlock had already put the gun back and texted Mycroft and John.  
  
  
Do keep her safe. Janine cannot have her. SH  
  
  
My wife caught up with us. Do come home immediately, if convenient. If inconvenient, come anyway. SH  
  
  
“Sherlock Scott, what are you doing to my walls?”  
  
  
“Holmes.”  
  
  
Mrs. Hudson looked back and forth between her tenant and the bullet holes. “What?”  
  
  
“Holmes. My name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I kept that name from you, because I didn't want my wife to find out where I live. Now that she caught up with me, I don't have to keep it a secret anymore.”  
His landlady set down on their sofa, looking utterly shocked.  
  
  
“The Holmes? The riches ones? Oh dear, no wonder you were that afraid they could find you.”  
  
  
Sherlock followed her example and let himself fall into John's arm chair. He needed his scent to comfort him.  
  
  
“Leanna is with my brother, she will be fine for now. I just need you to be careful about who you let into the house, Mrs Hudson.”  
  
Mrs. Hudson was back on her feet. “Of course, my darling boy. I will make tea and biscuits for you and John. We will get through this.”  
  
  
Sherlock smiled at her, as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.  
“You are the best, Mrs. Hudson. Thank you.”  
  
Time went by horribly slow. Sherlock counted every minute, wanting John to return. He had played through every possible scenario in his mind,  
His parents showing up at 221B. Mother would try to order him to return to the manor immediately. Father would hug him, ask him how he had been and then ask him to come back.  
The police showing up, called by his parents to arrest him (which would be stupid, because he was the Alpha. He was the one to decide where his child lived. This wasn't child abduction.)  
Janine showing up, pleading him to come back to save their reputation.  
  
  
None of those were acceptable. He just wanted to be left alone.  
  
  
Mycroft called and Sherlock was able to speak to Leanna, telling her how she would be allowed a pyjama party with Molly and Uncle Mycroft and that for more than one night. She sounded excited, but he knew she would get homesick at some point. God, he missed her already.  
John had been gone for three hours at that point and Sherlock started to worry. Sure, John went for walks when he had to think, but he would never ignore a text about Sherlock's wife on purpose.  
  
__  
Come home. We need to talk. SH  
  
  
Two hours later, already past midnight.  
  
  
__John. SH  
  
  
He woke up for a nap in the chair around four hours later.  
  
  
__This is about Leanna. Come home. SH  
  
  
Mrs. Hudson brought breakfast and forced him to eat it. They sat in silence, but her presence was comforting.  
  
__  
Mycroft, where is John? SH  
  
  
J _ohn. I kissed you. I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore, but I need you here. For Leanna. SH_ __  
  
  
His phone vibrated when he was under the shower and he ran into the kitchen completely naked and still wet. Sherlock cursed, as he saw Mycroft's name on the screen.  
  
  
__I will try to find Dr Watson. MH  
  
  
Midday.  
  
__  
John, please. SH  
  
  
__John, if you don't answer due to technical difficulties or a low battery, this is going to be embarrassing for me. SH  
  
  
Dr Watson was last seen at the flat of Dr Sarah Sawyer. MH  
  
  
Sherlock wanted to throw his phone against the wall. He didn't and crashed his fist against the kitchen table instead. A mug went fell to the ground, one shard cutting the skin on Sherlock's lower leg. He ignored it.  
  
  
__John Hamish Watson. Look at your fucking phone. SH  
  
  
Sherlock went to the bathroom and redressed, phone laying on the side of the sink this time. Sarah. John was with Sarah. Jealousy! Its flames were licking at his heart. He had just wanted a better life for his daughter and now… love burned his heart out of him.  
  
  
__Please. SH  
  
  
He curled up on the sofa.  
“Sherlock?” Mrs Hudson's yelled from downstairs. “Sherlock, there is a woman for you. Janine. Should I let her up?”  
  
  
****  
John's POV  
  
  
John was walking without any destination in mind. He needed to clear his mind, to think, dammit! Sherlock had kissed him. No maybe, no question, he had kissed him. John Watson. Alpha. Oh my god, he felt giddy just like when he was a teenager and had kissed his crush for the first time. No it felt even more powerful than that, he felt like he was walking in a wonderful dream. But John had always been very wary of dreams… He always felt he should be prepared for the other shoe to drop… A lesson he had been taught the hard way in the army…  
  
  
But damn, all pragmatism in the world couldn’t make him stop smiling right now. Sherlock had kissed him. And he, John Watson, had kissed back, and Sherlock had been so responsive, so wonderful there in HIS arms. Well, it was proof now that Sherlock’s alpha status and smell and powerfulness were not a turn off for him. At all.  
Huh, he shouldn’t think about Sherlock body now, or he will be very embarrassed, very soon! No, think about the details. How could it worked between them? He should ask Sherlock what he wanted…He kissed him, doesn’t automatically means he want a relationship, a committed, romantic relationship… But god, he hoped!  
  
  
And then, here it is, the damper… John suddenly stopped. He had found the nail, Sherlock kissed him, had said nothing. It could be only a sexual thing, or worse, still an experiment about him and his abnormal attraction to another alpha! No, Sherlock wouldn’t be that cruel… But still… Doubt began to worm its back. He would have to have a difficult conversation about… the kiss…what it means for them…John wasn’t feeling particularly shuffled about the prospect!  
  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by one sound from his mobile phone. Curious. From Sarah… she asked him to come see her today. Very curious. But perfect right now. He would be able to get it off his chest. And Sarah had been able to see interest from Sherlock. She would give him good advices.  
And it’s with purpose he went to Sarah’s flat, luckily not very far from where he was.  
  
“Oh? John, come on.” Sarah let John came in her flat.  
  
  
“I have some big news for you Sarah…”John began immediately.  
  
  
“Really? Good news I hope! Go sit up in the living room, I am making tea.”  
  
  
“Are you okay Sarah? You’re sweating.”  
  
  
“Yeah, just a little bug since this morning, I am good… So… tell me everything!”  
  
  
John explained everything from Sherlock kissing him, his response, how they were interrupted and didn’t talk afterward. He did feel a little guilty about fleeing without a word to Sherlock, but he would understand, he knew John needed to walk in order to clear his mind and make decisions.  
  
  
“You’re an idiot John, why did you come here? You should go and kiss your man, stop thinking so much, I thought you were an action man!”  
  
  
John chuckled, “True I suppose. But you did tell me to come! So not only my fault you had to listen to me!”  
  
  
“I never told you to come! What are talking about?”  
  
  
John showed her the text message he had received, “I never sent it John.”  
  
  
Sarah was now very red and dripping, John could now smell her omega pheromones a lot more than usually, ‘Sarah, are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
  
“John, John I think, Ahhh, I think I am in heat! But it should be impossible, I took my pills! Go away, just get out, NOW!”  
  
  
“I can’t open the door, it’s locked!” John was panicking, he was hitting the door in vain, Sarah’s smell was invading the entire place, it was so much enticing, it would provoke his own heat, he soon won’t be able to resist. Sherlock! He had to go back to Sherlock! But there was no hope; it was more and more difficult to think, he was feeling his control be eroded by the scents… they would soon lose their minds to their hormones...  
  
  
“Sherlock!” John sobbed once more while he felt his own conscience disappear in the fog of omega and need…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday present to myself: toture our readers :P ~ Vany aka Strange_Johnlock


	12. An evil plan

**Janine's POV**

  
Janine was in her bedroom, in front of her laptop. On the screen, she could see Alpha John Watson, going inside the building, where the omega lived, Sarah was it? Perfect. Moriarty’s plan took place as planned. She would get back her husband, and her carefully plan to take complete control of the Holmes money and influence would succeed. She had made an error with Leanna, shouldn’t have let her spent time with her father unsupervised, she should have started her indoctrination earlier. Leanna, heir of the Holmes title and fortune was one of her most important pawsn in the plan she had constructed to have power. She needed Leanna back, and a preferably broken Sherlock to continue her ascension.  
So, here enter Moriarty. Janine didn’t know his name but he was a frightening individual. One of her friends had talk about this mysterious man who could solve all problems… Moriarty had found where her little runaway husband was hiding. But finding him and bringing him and Leanna under her control again, not the same thing… She had refused to inform Mrs Holmes. Too dangerous for Janine. Who knew what Sherlock would do facing the wall? He had already disobeyed his mother once, he could to it twice. What if he divorced her?

  
No. She had turned to Moriarty one more time.

  
That man was mad but very talented at spying on people, good enough to hide even from Sherlock. Sherlock had found another alpha who allowed them to hide at his flat, wasn’t that pathetic! And the really freaky thing? Sherlock was apparently in love with that alpha. Janine hadn’t believed Moriarty first, it was Sherlock, unfeeling and asexual Sherlock they were talking about. But he had shown her proof and it was quite convincing she had to admit. There had been weird text messages and intrnet search histories on his laptop about how to know if he loves you. Janine had laughed, of course her freak of husband would find a freak love! An alpha, really?!  
John Watson, alpha in the 5th Northumberland Fusiliers, doctor, not bonded. He seemed to have taken Sherlock and Leanna under his protection. She wondered what Sherlock had told him. She had wanted to meet him, to convince him that it was in Sherlock and Leanna best interest for them to come back with her. He was an alpha, she could manipulate him. But Moriarty had categorically refused. He said John Watson would never agree to that, he knew the type, so they had to be more cunning. It turned out, Moriarty knew Watson because he had already worked on his profile; someone had paid him to find a way to discredit the man. The only solution he had find had been to eliminate him, all the others thing to try and corrupted him had failed. No, the only way Sebastian Moran could have what he wanted was to kill or hurt the alpha permanently.  
So now, Moriarty refused on a compromise with the ex-soldier. They would use the same technic as he had already done. Find a way to make him leave Sherlock; remove him forcedly from the equation. And it would be such a sweet revenge for her!  
Janine had to admit, his plan was very twisted, but it would work, no chance to fail. Moriarty had studied John’s entourage and find the perfect scapegoat, an omega who was his friends and his boss! He would never ignore her. So, he had broken into Sarah's and replaced her heat suppressants with placebo. The omega would have a heat two weeks later; he just needed to make sure John Watson would be here when it would happen. John wouldn’t be able to resist. No alpha could. If one could, I would have been Sherlock. He was so obviously not attracted by a woman's body! But he had been there in their coupling when she had been in heat.  
Janine smirked, looking at the video in front of her, she would love to see the face of her dear husband when he would understand that John Watson was bonded to an omega, that he would have a family of his own. Sherlock wouldn’t have a house anymore; she would make sure he had a broken heart! He would kneel before her. He shouldn’t have crossed her.

  
Janine always wore her good omega persona, but now that her husband had threatened her plan, she wasn’t afraid to drop the act where Sherlock was involved…  
   
**Sherlock's POV**

  
Janine looked beautiful in her floral and white cardigan and decent Make up. Her eyes were cold.  
“Sherlock Holmes, you bastard,” she said, voice calm as her eyes wandered across the room, scanning every inch of his home, contaminating it, “so this is where you ended up.”  
“This is my home now, yes.”  
Her flat hand hit his face, leaving it burning and red. Sherlock clenched his fist, fighting hard with himself to not hit her back. He could smell his own alpha scent filling the flat, sharp and threatening. Turning around, he walked to the window, staring outside at the familiarity of Baker Street.

“Do you know what you have done to me? How people think I scared you off? How they judge me?” Janine yelled, voice high pitched with anger now.

  
Sherlock hit the desk. He wasn't a violent person, but this woman made him furious.

“You haven't seen your child in four months, Janine. And the only thing you care about is your reputation? You are more stupid than I could have ever imagined.”

“Your fucking child. She will end up being a freak like you. Already looks like you. Little freakish girl. Scared off one nanny after another. And you blame me for not getting along with her.”

“If you'd spend one second looking at her, once in your life, you would have seen that she is so loving, so clever and so brilliant. And that is not my achievement, not yours either. It's who she is. She deserves love and you didn't give it to her.”

Sherlock turned around to face her, not a sign of the loving omega she was supposed to be. He knew Leanna looked a lot like her, especially when she smiled, but he hadn't seen an honest smile from Janine in years.

“I'm a freak, Mummy even told me I was a sociopath. Still, I love her. That's why I took her away. I don't want her to grow up thinking reputation and money is all there is.” Sherlock was close to tears, desperate for her to understand.

Janine looked up at him and Sherlock was convinced he had seen sadness on her face for a second. “This is the most we talked in five years, Sherlock.” She put her purse next to the sofa, walking towards him and for a second he feared she would try to hug him.

Then, in the blink of an eye, she went back to cold and calculating. “Not that this matters now. This little game of yours is over and by the end of the week you will be back in Sussex. You know why? My private investigator, Moriarty, found about your little Alpha boyfriend."

  
“He is NOT my boyfriend,” Sherlock spurted out, Janine had just hit his weak spot. John was his protector and at the same time he made Sherlock vulnerable.

“Pity. Moriarty told me you've been lusting after him for weeks. He has someone else now, Sherlock. Bet they are already fucking like rabbits.”

“John is currently not sexually interested in anyone.”

Janine smiled at him. “Oh, you are daft for a genius. He won't need to be attracted to the little doctor when she's in heat.”

Sherlock blurted out Sarah's name. “No, she's not in heat. She's on suppressants. She's divorced and focused on her career. Of course she's on suppressants.”  
Softness, as fake as her finger nails, covered Janine's features.

“That, my love, is where revenge comes into play. You didn't think I would let you get away with his, did you? Mr. Moriarty was so kind to replace her suppressants with a placebo. Our plan is perfectly timed. We lured John into her flat via text. Locked them both in. Her heat started yesterday evening. Jim sent me audio proof. Sounds like the two of them are having fun. Wanna hear it?”

“No.” _I don't want to listen to that._  
“No.” _John can't be with Sarah right now._  
“No.” _Janine can't be that clever._

“That's what you get from ruining my life, Sherl. John will come back here a bonded man. He won't want another Alpha around his Omega. You'll have to leave. I made you heartbroken and homeless in one single day.”

“No.”

“Yes, Sherlock. Better believe it. But I will be kind to you. Come back. Pack your stuff and your child and come back.”  
Sherlock wasn't able to sort through his feelings right now, pain searing through him in burning waves. John was with Sarah, having sex with Sarah, bounding her to him.

“Okay, you won. Your revenge was a success. But what makes you think I would come back to you? I could go anywhere with Leanna. London was an obvious hiding place. I can go anywhere with Mycroft's help.”  
Janine was still so sure of herself, smiling at him in what was real, untarnished joy.

“You don't get it, do you? You will come back to the manor, for Leanna. Because if you leave, she won't see Mrs. Hudson or Molly or Mycroft ever again. Are you really doing that to her? Do you really think you are good enough to raise her on your own?”

  
Janine huffed. “Let me answer that for you. You're not. You are a fucking sociopath, and you will make her into one too. Keeping her from everyone she loves, making her watch her back for the rest of her life.”  
His wife's voice, calm throughout her threats, had an angry not to it now, which made her a little bit more human.

“And if that doesn't convince you, I advise you to look up Sebastian Moran. He's the leader of John's former pack now. And do you know how he got there? He shot your handsome, little doctor. It wasn't a stray bullet. We can do that again, make it look like an accident. And this time he won't survive, just to make that clear. Moriarty knows Moran quite well. They will find a way.”  
Janine grabbed her purse and Sherlock wanted to strangle her.

“You will be back in Sussex in two days at the most, or I will tell your parents where they can find you. And of course, I will call lovely Moran.”  
She opened the door. “God, Jim said I should text you, that coming here in person would be too risky. But I just had to see your face. Poor, little , heartbroken genius. Can't wait to toture you with my presence for the rest of my life.”

“Don't drag Leanna into this, Janine. Please. Torture me, if that makes you happy. But leave her alone. She suffered enough.”  
“Pleading for his daughter. Aren't you sweet? Don't worry. I will treat her as I always did.”

 

  
   
With that she was gone, the sound of her footsteps fading. Sherlock had held back, until she was gone. He fell to his knees, tears filling his eyes as he cried silently.  
His heart felt like a stone in his chest, making every heartbeat painful.  
He would lose John. Whether it was to Sarah or Moran… At least, the omega would make John happy.  
As far as Moran and Moriarty went, he wanted to kill them with his bare hands.

  
Heart throbbing, hands shaking, he didn't even notice when Mrs. Hudson helped him up and onto the sofa hours after Janine had left. He didn't hear her pitiful words or realized that she took his phone to call Mycroft.  
Snippets of a conversation taking place next to him, piercing the fog around him.

  
_I think she threatened John._  
_Go back to your parents._  
_Bring Leanna._  
_Wants what's best for her._

  
Sherlock screamed. He screamed and screamed, until he was finally alone, throat sore and fist clenched into the sofa cushions.  
He fell asleep, the sheer variety of his emotions exhausting him onto the point of unconsciousness. He dreamed of John. And blood.

 

  
Sherlock's eyes snapped open, his breathing fast and his heart racing.  
“Leanna.”  
“She's downstairs, with Molly and Mrs. Hudson.” No one else could have heard the worry in Mycroft's voice, but Sherlock knew his older brother well enough. “Are you sure you are ready to see her? Your behaviour scared Mrs. Hudson and she has seen worse in her life. I would appreciate if you could not do that to my niece.”  
Sherlock ignored him.  
“Did she tell the truth?”  
“Yes. We have located John Watson in Sarah Sawyer's flat. Our agents would be able to open the door, of course, but that will not help. The heat started yesterday evening and no one would be able to intervene. My apologies, brother mine.”  
Sherlock's heart clenched.  
“I need my child.”  
Mycroft nodded. The sound of footsteps, first Mycroft’s, then Molly's. She was carrying Leanna, who looked tired and confused.  
Sherlock took his daughter from Molly and hugged her tight, whispering into her hair how much he loved her, how clever and beautiful she was.  
“He will have to go back to Mummy. I don't want to, but we will have to. But I promise to you, I will be there for you. You will never be alone again. Never. I know I have left you alone with her way to often. Not anymore. I promise. I love you. I promise.”  
   
Leanna looked up at him with sad eyes, crawling up his chest a little, so she could kiss him. “Love you, Papa. Will be alright,” she whispered.  
Sherlock hugged her closer, watching as she fell asleep. And he knew, he would suffer through a life with Janine for her.  
Still, his heart wept for John and he wanted nothing more than have him by his side, as a friend, as a lover.  
Maybe they could visit him sometimes, for Leanna's sake. He knew how much she loved the doctor. He would even live through seeing John and Sarah as a happy couple.  
His heart throbbed again at the thought of that. He couldn't. There was no life without John, not anymore.  
The tears came back, clouding his sight.

  
Tomorrow. He would pack their things and leave tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to see John again. The newly bonded couple would surely appreciate that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we're already at chapter 12 :O Part II is already in the making and sooo much thank you for all your lovely comments, they keep us going :*


	13. Dear Alpha, tell me you love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided to give you the last chapters this week. Enjoy :D

4\. Loving

**John's POV**

  
After a little more 2 days of heat and hormonal frenzy… John could finally think again and stop reacting to Sarah’s pheromones… He was naked in a nest of sheets on the floor. Gradually, everything came back to his memory, Sherlock and their kiss, Sarah, then the heat’s starting, the door hermetically closed, no way to flee, and…  
John looked at Sarah’s neck anxiously…  
No bite mark…He couldn’t help but feel relieved. No bond… It wasn’t common; generally an alpha sharing a heat with an omega will end with a bonding mark...  
Sarah was waking up. John got up and searched for his clothes; he didn’t want to stay naked for one more minute.

“John?... What…?” Sarah’s voice was foggy and unfocused.

“I am taking a shower, you should take one next.” And John fled, letting Sarah wake up and collect her thoughts gradually.  
An hour later, they were both clean and clothed. John had found lots of relief in washing off Sarah’s scent; he wouldn’t be completely clean until one day or two, but he didn’t reek of her anymore.

“Sarah… How are you?”

“…Fine, considering… John, do you know what happened? I am, I am taking my pills, John, I swear to you! I wouldn’t have done that to you… and to me! I am not that desperate!”

“I know Sarah, I know you didn’t trick me. Could the suppressants be defective?

“No. I had those for more than five years and I go to my gynaecologist regularly. I mean, I meet so many Alphas in my job; I have to be able to rely on my medication.”

“Then Someone else must have done it. I am so sorry Sarah, so very sorry!” He couldn’t look at her. This was close to a rape, for her…and for him. They hadn’t chosen this, not given consent in any way.

“Do you know who did it? And why? John!!! Look at me and answer me!” Sarah was getting angry, which was probably better than crying.  
John took some time thinking. A false text message, a locked door…“I…I think it’s from Sherlock family, to make him come back or something…I don’t see any other people who could do this.”

“Sherlock’s family? But why? You don’t make any sense!”

“Sarah…I didn’t tell you everything…Sherlock is not a beta…He is an alpha.” And John explained Sherlock’s situation and why he made those choices. He didn’t hesitate, Sarah had been involved, she had to know.

“Now you know everything.”

“… How…How can such conceited and old fashion view still exist in our world! It’s the 21st century, for heaven’s sake! How could they do this to Sherlock, you and me! I want to strangle them, kill them slowly and painfully!”  
John was surprised by Sarah violent response not often heard from an omega. And relieve. Sarah didn’t blame him it seemed.

“Well, you will have to wait for your turn about that… Sarah…What…What do we do about… us?”

“What do you mean, about us?!”

“Sarah…the heat… Alphas and Omegas don’t just share it, they…”

“John. Don’t think one second about something stupid like marrying me because of…this! You don’t see me as a prospective bond mate: you didn’t bite me, we didn’t kiss. This was nothing more than a physical necessity. I refuse, you hear me? I refuse to enter a loveless marriage again.

“Sarah…Really? I mean, yes, yes, I agree. I thought about taking responsibility, but…I'll do what you want. I am sorry it happened to you, Sarah.”

“John… I like you, a lot. It would have been worse if a stranger or someone I despise and want to take my liberty away from me. You have Sherlock, you love him. If you didn’t, you would have lost it completely and bit me or try to kiss me. There is no question here, no bonding! We are just friends.”  
John looked at Sarah with a little awe. Then, a thought crossed his mind, “Hmm, Sarah? You realise that…Sherlock and I, we are two alphas…it doesn’t bother you?”

“No! And you shouldn’t let it bother you either! It’s no longer punished by law. And I don’t think it’s abnormal. Not usual, but whatever…You should go home, talk to Sherlock. Don’t wait too long, he must be worried…”  
John dreaded this moment. Would Sherlock understand? They hadn’t spoken about feelings yet… But he had been a coward for too long, if he had stayed in their flat, maybe none of this would have happened… And he just was so confused about what he really felt. Love, like, what’s the difference anyway? How do you know for sure?  
Sarah must have seen his doubt on his face because she asked, “John, close your eyes, try and imagine Sherlock gone, away from you, never living with you again.”  
John winced; he didn’t like the idea at all. It was hateful.

“Okay, you know you like him, no surprise here. Now, try picturing him kissing someone else. Touching someone else. Letting someone else read Leanna bedtime stories…”  
John felt his inside twisted painfully. It was worse than anything, really. Mix of unbearable jealousy, a feeling he wasn’t very used to feel about his previous lover, and anger, aggressiveness even considering he wanted to rip apart anyone approaching Sherlock, it didn't matter that they were imaginary. Not an acceptable reality. Not the one he wanted.  
Sarah was right, he shouldn’t let his fears and social norms dictated his live anymore. He definitely was in love with Sherlock Holmes. The answer was plain to see on his face. John was a soldier at heart. Once a decision made, he would assure it, no going back.  
John left Sarah’s flat quickly after their conversation. They agree not to see each other for a few days, let the smell disappear completely.  
John took a cab, and while riding, thought he didn’t feel any longing about leaving Sarah, after a heat, omega and alpha nested for days, basking in each other smell and making a new one. The only thought was about going back to Sherlock.  
When John climbed the stairs, he found a chaotic living room, they were cartoons everywhere. What the hell!

“Sherlock! Sherlock where are you? Please, be here, Sherlock!” John yelled.  
Suddenly, like a genie being summoned, Sherlock appeared in front of the door, his hair were a disaster, he had bags under his eyes.

“Sherlock, thank god you’re here!”  
Leanna pushed her father and jumped in his arms. It was so good! Taking her, hugging her against his heart, smelling her hair, yes, this was home.  
Sherlock still hadn’t said anything, he was scanning him, he knew. What was he deducing? He had to tell him, had to explain, hope that they hadn’t lost what they had before even really having it.

“Sherlock, love. Let me take Leanna to Mrs Hudson, and we will talk.”

  
   
**Sherlock's POV**

  
Sherlock had spent the whole day packing, forcing himself not to think about John. He failed. Everything in the flat reminded him of the man he loved.  
Leanna helped him where she could, packing her stuffed animals and other toys into a box. She seemed to have fun doing that, but he could see her sad eyes. She was smart enough to know that this was for forever. No more John. No more cuddles and playing pretend and apple slices.  
He realised how much more stuff they had now. When they had come to Baker Street, all their belongings had fit into a suit case, now they had boxes over boxes of clothes and toys. They would leave Leanna's bed here; she had one back in the manor. Maybe John could sell it or keep it for his children with Sarah.  
Another stab to the heart.  
Sneaking into John's bedroom he took one of his jumpers, hiding it between his own shirts. He needed something that smelled of John, something to hold close at night.  
John's voice.  
Leanna beat him to their flatmate, hugging him tightly.  
Eighteen rounds of sex, below average for an Alpha/Omega couple during heat. Sexual satisfaction on both sides. Most of the encounters had taken place in the bed, except for the last two or three, John's shoulder ached from it.  
   
Deducing John was easier than dealing with his own feelings right now. Sherlock trusted his brain more than he trusted his heart, generally and especially now. The need to hug John was overwhelming.

“Sherlock, love. Let me take Leanna to Mrs Hudson, and we will talk.”  
Love.  
Sherlock felt himself nodding and John smiled at him, before turning away with Leanna still in his arms. He could hear the two of them talking and then Mrs. Hudson's voice downstairs. He couldn't move.  
John was back in less than two minutes, kneading his hands nervously.

“Sherlock,” he said, voice soft, “I'm sorry I left. We should have talked.”  
Closer. Too close.

“I guess you already know what happened? And god, we need to talk about it, but there's something I need to say first.”  
That's when Sherlock noticed it, the lack of Sarah's scent on John. There was still citron on him, which was unavoidable after almost three days of constant sex, but it was too weak for them to be bonded.  
They were not bonded.

“Sherlock, are you listening?” John looked at him with so much adoration, it made Sherlock's heart jump with joy, an emotion so opposite to those he had experienced in the last few hours, it made him feel dizzy.

“Yes, John.”  
John's fingers on his cheek, feather light, as if the doctor was afraid to break him.

“The kiss, our kiss, it... I was confused, because we're both Alpha's and this is … It means so much, Sherlock. It means everything. I... I'm not. God, I suck at this. At talking.”  
John smiled, which made him oh so beautiful in Sherlock's eyes.  
Sherlock's brain was closer to bursting from what John was trying to say, interpreting, making suggestions, playing through every scenario possible.

“I need you to say it, John. Please.”  
Hands shaking, he buried his finger in John's shirt, which was the same he had worn the day of their kiss.

“I love you, Sherlock. Took me way too long to realise it and accept it, but I'm madly in love with you. So, please, tell me I am not wrong about this…”  
Sherlock crashed his mouth to John's, hands at the side of his flatmate's neck. He tasted of John and tooth paste and home.  
His John.  
The detective went from drowning to flying and he didn't know how to process it. John. John was there to help him, to hold him.  
His knees where too weak to hold him up and Sherlock sank down to the floor, burying his John's shirt where it covered his belly. It had a hint of citron to it. The Alpha part in Sherlock wanted to drag John to the bedroom and cover the doctor's whole body with his own scent, erase every memory of the Omega. Still, in this moment, he just wanted to be held, protected, loved.

“Janine. My wife. She is responsible for this, for Sarah's heat. She threatened to hurt you, if I didn't come back. I wanted to be gone by the time you came back with your Omega. But you are not... you're not bonded... You love me.”  
John's finger ran through Sherlock's curls.

“I do. I love you so much. And I want you to stay here. I want to give us a chance! I finally want to do what feel right and not what I am told to do. We can deal with Janine together, okay? ”

“Yes.”

John was next to him on the floor seconds later and his warm lips where back on Sherlock's.

“I told Sarah not to kiss me. I want you to be the only person I kiss anymore.”

“I love you, John.”  
John pressed a kiss to Sherlock's nose and forehead. “I know, my love. I know. And it makes me so happy. I wish I could have resisted Sarah. I tried to fight it.”  
Sherlock pressed his mouth to John's, trying to emphasize he had already forgiven him. This wasn't John's fault.

“I want you to explain everything they did and why, but first, can we pick up Leanna from Mrs. Hudson? I'm so tired and I want to hold the both of you close until I fall asleep.”

  
And this was what they did. Leanna lay between them on the bed, fist curled around John's pyjama shirt, John's arm spread across her tiny body in a protective manner. They both were asleep and Sherlock couldn't stop watching them…  
The people he loved the most in the world, both in his bed, safe and sound.  
He took his phone and sent a text to Mycroft.  
_You will keep Janine away from Baker Street. SH_  
The answer came mere seconds later.  
_Consider it done. MH_  
 

  
**John's POV**

  
John woke up first. Leanna, his little mouse was curled against him, her face so peaceful. He would give almost everything to keep her this way. But next to her laid Sherlock, and if his heart filled with warm love looking at the little girl, it almost jumped out of its cage when looking at her father. Asleep, he and Leanna were very much alike. To be awake before the detective was a rare treat, John was determined to take this opportunity to look and memorise and…  
After looking a long time, he finally resigned himself to look at his mobile phone. The battery had died while he had been…with Sarah, there must be some miss calls and messages… John’s heart broke when he saw all the texts messages Sherlock had sent… The desperation, the worry… He should never had left in the first place… This must have been hard on Sherlock.

Sherlock eyes were beginning to flutter. He was waking up and John panicked, he didn’t want to be seen looking at him, and not knowing why exactly, closed quickly his eyes.  
Few moments later, he felt the ghost of a finger against his cheek, as if Sherlock wanted to make sure he was really here, with him. A hesitant, anxious Sherlock was not acceptable. John would not let this continue. Funny how he became braver when he wanted to protect and save Sherlock, even from his own feelings and behaviour. When John felt once more Sherlock’s tentative fingers against him, John caught his hand and pressed it firmly against his cheek.  
A gasp.  
Then, John made their join hands migrated to his mouth and kissed those lovely hands tenderly.

“Oh” Sherlock breathed.

John finally opened his eyes again, he couldn't resist anymore. Sherlock’s eyes were wide open, he still seemed surprised about John’s positive response to his touch. Sherlock should know it would always be welcome, not something to fear.

“Sherlock”, John whispered, willing Leanna not to wake up yet, “You have beautiful hands”.

“No I don’t”, he scoffed, “I have lots of burns and scars on my hands. Experiments.”

“Yes, you do. Still, they are beautiful to me. Beautiful, agile and skilful hands you have. One of the so many things I love about you, Sherlock. But I have to begin somewhere.” John put on his flirty, devilish smile, and he started kissing each of Sherlock’s fingers again. But soon, his tongue came playing too, he licked first, and when Sherlock's breathing increased, he sucked and nibbled with more intent.

“John…You…You can’t…Leanna” Sherlock protested weakly.

“She is sleeping, won’t wake up if you don’t make a sound” and John engulfed two of Sherlock’s finger in his mouth and sucked like he meant it.  
The detective bit his other hands to keep himself from making any noise and closed his eyes, as if there was too much input for him to process and he had to choose. John took pity and released the lovely hand. He wanted to hear everything, not embarrassed Sherlock. And Leanna shouldn’t be an unconscious witness of their new found intimacy. A bit not good that…

“John…” Oh, how John loved to hear his name from Sherlock’s mouth. He had a particular way of saying it, felt like his boring and common name became extraordinary and unique when Sherlock said it.

“Yes, love. I know. No more kisses and…other things…while Leanna is asleep next to us.”  
Sherlock eyes were dark with pleasure. He seemed to like the endearment, John took note of it. He would maybe try his own experiment later, about all the other names he could come up with, and see which ones were most effective.

“We could move to my bed upstairs” Sherlock eagerly proposed.

“I would love to…but I think Leanna will wake up soon… Later?”  
Sherlock sighed, “You are right of course…” He was pouting, and it was so adorable John wanted to kiss it. But as they feared, Leanna began to wake up. She was still mostly curled around John, a little unusual with her father near as well but John had taken care of her for 4 months.

“John.”, Leanna turned to her father, “Papa, we are not leaving? Promise?” Leanna was still a little distraught about the whole leaving or not thing. She had been very strong with her Papa, but she had cried the day before when they told her they wouldn’t move out..

“No little lioness, we are staying.”

“Really John? Pinkie promise?”

“Yes, we promise,” And John gave her his little finger. “Do you want to cuddle with your father and me?”

“Yes!”  
John wanted to keep this moment engraved in his heart forever, Leanna nestled between him and Sherlock. This could work. They would be his family, his pack. He didn’t need anything else, he felt content, utterly blessed, his inner alpha would have purred if it could. Sherlock was smiling at him while John petted his hair, time could stop now, he didn’t want anything more.  
A stomach rumbling suddenly interrupted the moment.

“Someone is hungry I see!” John laughed.

They made a big breakfast in the middle of all the boxes. Sherlock was gravitating around John like a butterfly, didn’t stay long but always came back, small touches each times. John hadn’t smiled so much in a long time, he felt like his zygomatic muscles were stuck in an upwards motion.

“Papa, are we clean everything?”

“Cleaning, Leanna. Yes, we will put everything back.”

“Hmm, Sherlock, one moment” John added “Leanna, sweetheart, can you put your toys in your room?”

“What is it John? What don’t you want Leanna to hear?” Sherlock’s voice was uncertain.

“I read your texts…Those you sent to me while I was…away… Sherlock, I am so sorry for what I make you go thought… Will you really be able to forgive me?” John’s voice was wavering at the end, he felt so weak.

“John. It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you for what happens.”

“But if I had just… stayed to talk with you… It wouldn’t have happened. I am so sorry Sherlock. I am sorry I needed to flee to confront my own feelings. I am sorry I made you doubt, sorry I…”

“Stop John. Even if we had talked after Leanna went back with Molly, you would have received this text and you would have gone to see what Sarah needed because you’re a good friend and a good alpha. It’s the past. Don’t beat yourself. Neither Sarah nor I do it. So don’t. We love each other, that’s all I need.”

John felt such a relief from hearing Sherlock’s pardon and understanding, he could weep. There was something he wanted and hearing Sherlock reaffirming his feelings, he felt he could ask. “Sherlock, there is something else I wanted to ask you…”

The detective looked at him with fear in the eye.

“Nothing wrong Sherlock, just, I wanted to ask, hmm, if you would like…you have already pack all your stuff…so, I wanted to propose you to…move in…with me…in my bedroom…which would be…ours I suppose? But only if you want! And, and to sleep! Mostly… Whatever you want… please ignore my rumbling and…Sherlock? Could you say something? I won’t be angry if you don’t want to…”

“You, …you want to sleep with me? Every night? With me? Is this about sex?”

“No! I want to stay close to you! You don’t have to stay all night, I know you don’t sleep much, but…just to share a bed, comfort, and… sex if you want…but that’s not why I am asking!”

“John! We can sleep together? Not just for…sex?”

“Yes? If you want, Sherlock, only if you want! If you find it’s too soon, I understand, I…”

“I…yes! I…that, yes! I want to! I didn’t think you would want to…sleep with me. Just sleep. My parents keep different bedrooms… and they are an alpha and omega couple…So I didn’t think…”

“Sherlock, of course I want to stay with you! So you agree? To move in my bedroom?”

“Yes!!! I am going to get my things!” And Sherlock bolted before John could add anything more.  
Sherlock enthusiastically took possession of John’s bedroom. Their bedroom now. And John was happy to let him tidying up everything. “John, you should adopt the same socks index as mine. Very useful you know!”  
John was still astounded by some of Sherlock’s quirks. He let everything where it was in the kitchen or living room but had socks index…How could he be so organised and knowledgeable fsomethings and utterly ignorant and lazy about others? John must be very much besotted because he let Sherlock organised as he see fit in their bedroom and even felt happy and content about it.

“John, you let me reorganised your whole bedroom…” Sherlock said suddenly.

“Yes…And?”

“You…hmm, It was you space, your den, this bedroom. I understand how alphas work, I am one too, you know,…I didn’t think about it, stupid of me…Don’t you feel threatened in your territory? I…I am sorry. I could put everything back? How should we do this moving in?”

“Sherlock. Stop it. I don’t feel threatened at all by your modifications. I like it, you taking ownership here. I don’t feel less alpha, I know you’re not taking my place. If one day I feel threatened, I promise I will tell you, we will talk and we will find a solution so we can thrive the both of us in this relationship. Okay? You will have to tell me too.”

“You are not angry about me rearranging everything that is yours? I am not sure it would be the same for me…”

“Yes or I would tell you. Wouldn’t be able to hide it very long from you anyway. And that’s why you will tell me too if you feel bothered by something I do. Because I know how alphas feel about their possessions too.”

“Okay…”

“A relationship needs work from all parties involved in general. Biology won’t really help us here, so we will have to communicate. I'm not kidding here. And stop grimacing or I will kiss you!”

“Not a very good threat John!”

“You silly man, come here!” And John was kissing Sherlock a second later. He meant to just place a peck, hard on the lips. But it was impossible to stop once he began. He had to taste those lips again, and again. It would never be enough. And the scent, so strong and rich. Soon, Sherlock turned them around and John found himself his back against the wall, being thoroughly snogged by Sherlock. Once more, John gladly relinquished the control, and moaned shamelessly from Sherlock’s ministration, their tongues battling, and hands travelling. The doctor found his companion’s ass and squeezed the round globes, pressing them closer against each other.. John could feel Sherlock was aroused, the evidence pressed against his own bulging erection. He should calm things, they hadn’t talk about what they wanted to do sexually, yet. Leanna was with Mrs Hudson, but she could come up anytime. So many reasons to cool off a little, but nothing had ever been more difficult than letting Sherlock go.

“Sherlock, Sherlock, we should, oooh, do that again! Hmm, we, …we should calm down…”  
Sherlock’s hand had migrated to John’s arse too and was trying to find a way to get underneath the clothes. How could he think when Sherlock was groping him! The infuriating man returned to kiss John in order to make him stop speaking. Very efficient tactic.

“Papa?” Leanna suddenly appeared in the doorway, “What are you doing to John?”

“Leanna!” Sherlock was still too close to John, too worked up to move and face his daughter.

“Papa kiss John!!! Papa loves John!” The little girl squeaked.

“Hmmm, Yes, hum, Yes…”

“I knew!!! I am telling Nanna And she disappeared quickly downstairs, yelling.  
Sherlock collapsed against John, “My daughter just saw me groping you.”

“Yes. She did” And John began laughing.

“Not helpful, John!”

“Hey! You’re not the only one embarrassed here! But she’s three, she doesn’t know what she saw exactly…right?”

“Yes, yes, I suppose so. Mrs Hudson on the other hand…”

“I don’t think Mrs Hudson will be shocked by this…But we are going to have to speak with Leanna about...us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally :P


	14. A confrontation

  
**Sherlock's POV**

  
Sherlock went to Sarah's while his pack took a nap, a note for John on the night stand. Leaving his two loves in that bed, when they both slept so peacefully, was hard. He wanted to stay with them, watch them, take in their scents. But this was essential. If this Moriarty guy had left any clues at Sarah's flat, he had to find them as soon as possible.  
Sherlock wondered, if Janine already knew John hadn't bonded the Omega to him, or if she still thought Leanna and he would return to her.  
Usually, he avoided taking favours from Mycroft, even if he had disobeyed his own rule over the last months, but he got into the car that waited in front of 221 Baker Street. He texted his brother during the drive, which consisted mostly of waiting in a traffic jam caused by evening rush.  
_Any reaction to the current situation from our parents? SH_  
 _Yes. Mummy wants to have the heir back to her home. MH_  
 _I am still not coming back. SH_  
 _I figured that much. Congratulations on you and Dr Watson. MH_  
 _You seem to be rather supportive of us. You didn't even warn me about him in the beginning, brother. SH_  
 _His background had been thoroughly checked by the time you walked into his office. MH_  
 _Stalker. SH_  
It took a while for Mycroft to answer, but he totally ignored Sherlock's insult.  
_Your wife was seen in Baker Street just now. We have informed Dr Watson and he knows he is inclined to provoke her to repeat her death threats. The camera installed in your living room will record the incident and give us enough proof to arrest her. MH_  
   
Sherlock should have known that Mycroft had installed cameras in the flat. He would need to check the bedroom once he returned home.  
_Stalker. SH_  
 _Thank you. SH_  
 _I should go home. SH_  
   
There was no chance he could be home in time, no way he could protect John and Leanna. And then he remembered that it was John he was talking about. Janine would probably be the one needing protection from the Alpha.  
_No need. MH_  
 _My agents are still positioned at Baker Street. Leanna is with Mrs. Hudson. MH_  
 _You will keep them safe. SH_  
 _Yes. MH_  
   
Sherlock leaned back into the seat, closing his eyes. He just wanted this to be over, wanted to be home with his daughter and his… boyfriend? Partner? They would need to talk about that. And they would need to talk about sex. Sherlock wanted sex with John, but he had never wanted to have sex with anyone before and he didn’t know how to bring it up. All he knew was that he liked the kissing and groping that had been going on so far.  
He had played through so many scenarios about sex with John in his mind palace before while masturbating. And that had included anal penetration. Sherlock didn't care for his second gender enough to be hurt in his alpha pride if he was the one to bottom. To be honest, he rather liked the thought of John inside of him, owning him. God, he shouldn't think about that, not here, not now.  
“Mr. Holmes. We've reached your destination.”  
Sherlock exited the car without a word, making his way inside the apartment building. Sarah was home, his brother's agents still standing guard at her door. The police had already questioned her, but Sherlock was confident to find clues on James Moriarty. Those idiots had suspected John at first, which the most obvious scenario if the alpha weren't John Watson. They had even interrogated the doctor, but Sarah had given her statement and they hadn't even taken John to the police station.  
Sarah looked surprised to see him.

“Dr Sawyer,” he said, keeping himself from growling at her, telling her to keep away from John. She was the victim, she had been forced into heat, which was considered rape.

“Sarah, please.” the doctor smiled at him, but he could see the hurt in her eyes.

“Sherlock,” he answered, shaking her hand.

“I would like to have a look at your flat and the evidence.”  
Sarah looked surprised. “The police was already here.”

“I know. They are incompetents idiots.”  
She made way for him to signal he was allowed to enter her apartment.

“Do you want tea?”

“No, thank you.”  
They stood there in an awkward silence.

“Look, Mr... Sherlock. I'm sorry. I really am.”

“Don't. You are the victim here. If this is anyone's fault, it is mine and my families. So please, don't apologize.”  
She smiled sadly, looking at her hands. “Still, he's yours and I... sorry, I don't know if...”

“We are a couple, yes.”

This time, her smile was candid.

“Good. He couldn't stop talking about you for the last few weeks. He was probably the last to realize how head over heels he is for you. I would have been horrible for me to stand between the both of you.” She walked over to her kitchen, filling the kettle.

“My wife is behind this. She is trying to get me away from John and I am sorry she chose you for her revenge.”

That sad smile again. Sherlock walked closer to her, squeezing her shoulder, which was awkward for the both of them.

“I shall go and search the flat, if that is okay with you.”

“Sure.”

Moriarty left no clues, which was a clue in itself. Clever, aware, criminal intentions. Sherlock found a finger print on the bathroom mirror. He had a name and an imprint of the unique pattern on Moriarty's index finger. Still, arresting him would be difficult, Sherlock knew that much.  
   
_Janine was here, told her to fuck off._  
 _Good. I will come home soon. SH_  
 _I'll order food. Leanna fell asleep at Mrs. Hudson's. We have the evening for ourselves._  
 _Sex. SH_  
 _Sherlock could imagine John's grin at that last text and he wished he could be there to see it._  
 _Hurry, then._

  
   
**John's POV**  
   
When John woke up, he was alone in his, no their bed. Sherlock had left. The panic didn’t settle when he saw the message he let him on the night stand.  
The git had gone without him! Well, not really surprising, but still! He would have preferred waking up with Sherlock next to him. Leanna was still dead to the world in the middle of the bed. She had a lot to recuperate. She looked like an angel sleeping, her curly hairs all around her. God, he loved this little girl.  
John was finishing tidying up the living room when he heard his phone vibrating on the table. A text.

  
_Janine is coming. Make her speak. The flat is being wiretapped, we will be able to prove she is guilty. MH_

  
Thanks for the head up, Mycroft, John thought. And… what? The flat was bugged? Since when? But it wasn’t the time to think about that. He had to make Leanna go away, there is no way he could envisage a meeting between his little mouse and Janine! The little girl was waking up and he took her to Mrs Hudson.

“Mrs Hudson, I am sorry, but could you keep Leanna until tomorrow? We have some…issues to take care of.”

“Of course John, we will play together, I will make your favourite cake, okay sweetheart?”

“Chocolate, Nanna!” Leanna who had been a little put out was now very excited.

“Thank you, Mrs Hudson. And don’t let Leanna come up, please. Maybe”, he looked at the little girl already entering Mrs Hudson flat, “Janine will come, I don’t want Leanna to see her.”

“I will take care of her, don’t worry!”

John hurried back in his living room, and began pacing. Make Janine talk, couldn’t be too hard… Soon, he heard the front door closed violently and the noise of steps light but firm came up the stairs  
And indeed, a tall woman with dark straight hair entered the living room. John knew immediately who it was, the resemblance with Leanna would have been striking if her face hadn’t been so glacial.

“Janine”

“Oh, my dear husband hasn’t completely eradicated my presence if you know who I am! Should I feel flattered?” she sneered.

“What do you want?”

“I want my husband back! I want my life back!”

“And?”

“You are bonded to another omega! You can’t stay here with Sherlock! So give him back! What sorry excuse of an alpha are you?”

“What do you mean exactly?” John felt the anger building inside him. He had to control himself, Janine hadn’t say anything yet about the heat’s suppressant…

“I made sure you had a heat with your slutty omega boss! You don’t have a choice anymore, you have to live with her! So stop ruining my life and make Sherlock come where he should have stayed, with his omega and be a proper alpha!” Janine was beginning to lose her composure facing a stoic John.

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“I am not bonded, and I am definitely not letting Sherlock go back to you!”

“That’s impossible! I saw myself you going to the omega’s flat while she was in heat! I made sure her heat’s suppressants were inactive! You’re lying! So fuck off and let me have my life and project back!”

“I didn’t bite her, your plan didn’t work!” John spat

“NO!” Janine was fuming, “He promised it would work! If my life is ruined, Sherlock can’t have everything he wants just because he is an alpha! It’s not fair!”

“Shut up! It has nothing to do with second gender! You are a horrendous caregiver for Leanna. You haven’t even tried to know if she is fine! And what you did to me and Sarah, forcing us to share a heat we didn’t want! That’s rape, you bitch!”

“Leanna? Because you think I will let you have her? She is the Holmes’s heir, she will never be yours!” Suddenly, Janine paused and calmly continued, “Okay, you win. You can have Sherlock, for what I care! But give me the girl, you won’t have to bother with her, she will have everything in the Holmes manor, never lack anything she wants. I'm her mother after all. She should stay with me. And you can do whatever you want with my husband, I won’t interfere. Deal?”  
John couldn’t believe what he heard, how could she believe he would sacrifice Leanna to have peace with Janine! And what kind of life did Janine believe she would give Leanna? As if material things could replace love and attention? John reacted. He put his hand around her neck in a second and squeezed to make her STOP. SPEAKING.  
Omega distressed pheromones spread in the flat, trying to appeal to his alpha, but John was immune to it. Janine may be an omega but she was a threat to HIS pack, HIS family, HIS little girl and wouldn’t tolerate it one more second!

“John”, She whistled, “I know who… shot you…I will take… revenge! Let me…let me…go!” Janine tried to threatened or bargained; John didn’t know and didn’t care.  
Suddenly, the living room was full of men in black suits. They took a screaming Janine downstairs and into a car. Mycroft’s men were efficient. John was so angry he couldn’t really listen to what they had to say to him.  
Sherlock. He had to tell him, reassure him too, Mycroft had probably told him everything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're almost there :O


	15. Love conquers All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here it is, the last chapter of Three Make a Heart! I hope you will like what we have prepared for you ^^  
> See the ends notes, for more information about what will happen next…  
> Ambre (aka ember88)
> 
> Upload for Part 2 start on the 19th of July (2 chapters weekly)  
> If you want to get informed as soon as chapter 1 is uploaded, leave a comment, please.  
> Vany aka Strange_Johnlock

**_Sherlock POV_ **

Sherlock entered 221B three hours after he had left. A faint of Janine's lavender smell in the living room made him stop abruptly. He should have expected it, but it was a reminder that Janine had just walked into their home again, without any hesitation.

The smile on John's face made him forget about the omega. John smiled so brightly at him, his eyes full of love for Sherlock and the detective still couldn't believe it. John loved him. Love. And that's what John said.

“Hello, love.”

They meet in the middle of the living room, then their lips meet in a soft kiss. That was possible now, Sherlock realized. Kisses hello and kisses goodbye, kisses good morning and kisses good night. And kisses for no reason at all.

John's lips were wet; he must have licked them repeatedly. Anticipation.

“Hello, John.” Sherlock's voice sounded dark even to his own ears and he pressed his lips to John’s temple, as the doctor pulled him into an embrace.

“They arrested her right here. She thought yelling at me, mentioning my gun shot, would be a good idea.” Relief. He felt so relieved to have her removed from their lives.

Sherlock pulled John closer and buried his nose in the blonde’s hair. They hadn't talked about Moran yet, not with Leanna around. “Are you alright?”

John nodded, pressing kisses to Sherlock's neck. “Mycroft told me about Moran. That they think he shot me on purpose. Janine said something like that to you, didn't she?”

Sherlock nodded, John's lips twitching against his neck.

“Doesn't make a difference, whether the bullet was aimed at me or not. It hit me, I survived and it led me to you and Leanna. Your brother promised me to do something about that Moran bastard though. He shouldn't be leader of the pack, not after what he has done.”

The pack. Not my pack. Sherlock and Leanna were John's pack now.

“Let's just eat, love. I don't want to think about them anymore.”

They ate in a comfortable silence, their hands intertwined on the table. The curry was already cold, it had taken Sherlock longer than expected to come home, but that was okay. They had each other now and Sherlock would have been okay with just eating plain toast if it meant spending time with John.

Sherlock helped his flat mate with the dishes only because he didn't want to have to wait for John and then they sat down on the sofa, the glasses of wine soon forgotten.

John kisses were slow and deep and oh so delicious, John a warm weight on top of him, small, strong hands in his hair and on his cheeks. Their legs were interlocked and Sherlock could feel John's erection against his hip, as his own pressed into the doctor's thigh. Still, they kissed without hurry, exploring the other's lips and mouth and tongue, Sherlock's arousal growing with every light touch, every suck and nibble.

“Hmmm.” John's breath on his jaw and neck. “You are gorgeous, my beautiful Sherlock. I could kiss you all day.”

“You should stop talking then,” Sherlock answered teasingly, hands roaming over John's back. They giggled, foreheads leaned against the others shoulder.

“We will need lube. It will make anal penetration easier. I have already done research on preparation. It will take some time for me to adjust, but I am willing to try.”

John lifted his head, looking down at Sherlock in what was a mix of amusement, love and worry.

“You... you want to.... I mean, this is our first time and.... We don't have to go that far yet. We have time, Sherlock, all the time in the world and I would be happy just to kiss you for the rest of the night. I don't want you to feel pressured into anything.”

Sherlock leaned up and pressed a hard kiss to John's mouth. “I want to, John. The alpha part of me will need some time to get used to the thought of you penetrating me, but I want to.”

John trusted his hips involuntarily, his head falling down, as he buried his face in Sherlock's neck. “God, Sherlock. I want that to. I want to be inside of you. But... but please, love, let's take this slow. How about we just go on snogging and see where it takes us?”

“Yes, John.”

“Let's go to our bedroom, okay? More space there and less land lady.”

They stumbled to their feet and made their way through the kitchen, still kissing, fingers loosening buttons and stroking over naked skin, revealed from underneath the fabric of their shirts. Whispered endearments against swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

Their shirts were left on the floor in the hallway and they discarded their trousers and pants in front of the bed. God, John was beautiful, hiding a strong, muscular body behind old men's clothing and Sherlock loved it, loved how he was the one to know John's secret.

They fell to the bed, Sherlock's knees spread as he kneeled over John, their kissing becoming more heated by the second. The doctor's hands stroked his back, wandering deeper, resting at the small of his back.

“You can touch my arse, John. You must, even.”

“Well, I'm a soldier. I take orders.” They giggled again and then John's grabbed handful of Sherlock's arse and they both moaned, as the movement brought their cocks together. Sherlock's knees went weak. This felt more intimate than days of coitus with Janine had ever ever had. The doctor braced his knees and they both started rocking their hips in a slow rhythm.

“Hmm. Yes, baby. That's it. Oh, you gorgeous man.”

“John. John.... oh, I... John.”

A clumsy kiss shared between moans and sighs, as they slid against each other, the tip of John's cock bumping against Sherlock's shaft over and over again. God, he wanted to do this forever, arousal building inside of him almost painfully slow. It took all that he had in him to stop. He kissed John's shoulder, the scar.

“I want to taste you.”

“God, Sherlock, yes. Whatever you want, my love.”

He kissed and nipped his way down John's body, the doctor's fingers curled into his hair.

John's cock was beautiful, thick and flushed pink and Sherlock couldn't hold back, he needed to feel him, taste him. Sherlock pressed a kiss to the round gland, precome wet against his lips and Sherlock was addicted. He had never done this before, but he wanted to do it so badly right now. He kissed and licked down the shaft and up again, eyes on John's face. The doctor's eyes were closed, head thrown back, as he cursed and moaned. Beethoven, Mozart, Brahms, they all had nothing to the symphonies John could compose in his arousal.

Sherlock swallowed the head of John's cock, pressing his tongue to the underside. God, John tasted divine. Bitter and salty combined with traces of his alpha smell. The detective wrapped his right hand around the base for better access.

“Oh god, love. Yes. Yes. Oh. Baby.”

An experimental light suck caused John to curse and move his hips up, another inch of John's erection sliding into Sherlock's mouth.

“Oh, sorry. Sorry, love. That was … oh you talented thing.”

Sherlock smiled around the Doctor's cock, sucking again and then starting to move up and down the shaft in the same rhythm John's hips moved shallowly, just giving him impulses.

Faster, deeper. He enjoyed the weight of John in his mouth, on his tongue, as the taste of is arousal, the dominant alpha smell, penetrated all of Sherlock's brain so wonderfully.

“Oh, yes love. So close.”

Sherlock let the erection slide from his mouth slowly, pressing another kiss to the glans. He moved up John's body, moving his hands on John's cock as he rutted against the doctor's belly and hips. The friction was enough.

They kissed clumsily and without any finesse, sharing hot breath and swallowing the other's moans.

As John swell further in his hands as he orgasmed, Sherlock reached his own climax.

It happened out of instinct, the alpha in Sherlock breaking free. He bit down on John's neck, hard, tasting blood. John groaned above him, arms wrapping around Sherlock to pull him close as they tried to calm down.

“I'm sorry, John. I shouldn't have...”

“I'm yours,” John simply said, kissing his sweaty forehead, “I love you.”

 

**_John's POV_ **

John felt Sherlock fall asleep against him. A wonderful feeling, to have Sherlock against him without anything to temper the sensation. His hand moved to his neck where he touched Sherlock’s mark. If he had been an omega they would be bonded now… For the first time, John had a little regret about being an alpha, he wouldn’t be able to show off this bit mark, wouldn’t be able to have the easy life the alpha/omega coupling promised… It wasn’t fair.

Sherlock was shifting; his strong arms came around John’s chest as if he felt John’s distress, and curled as close as possible. John’s heart was bursting from happiness at the sight. He didn’t care about everything else if he got to fall asleep next to Sherlock for the rest of his life.

 

John woke up suddenly from Sherlock jerking in his sleep.

“Sherlock! Sherlock ! Wake up!”

“JOHN!!!”

“Shhh, I am here, Sherlock, I am here.” John pulled Sherlock close against him, trying to sooth him.

After a few minutes, Sherlock calmed down, his face hidden in John’s neck.

“Sherlock, are you alright?”

“Hmm.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” The detective remained silent.

“Sherlock, please, love, are you really alright?” A frightened Sherlock was insupportable for John, he had to be able to do something…

“I…yes…just a…bad dream.”

“Can you speak about it? You're frightening me, sweetheart…” John felt like he should insist and try to make the detective explained what had distressed him.  He had been so shaken by this dream, it had to be important, something Sherlock was afraid of. John needed to know what cause it to be able to protect him from it.

“I…It was about…Janine…She, hmm, she was telling I was an failure of an alpha, playing detective…not able to provide a normal family for Leanna…and…hmm, you…you appeared and…told…” Sherlock obstinate as ever, kept his face hidden.

“Sherlock…my love, my heart, what did I tell you in your dream?” John coaxed.

“You…you told me…Janine was right. I was a freak, obsessed with disgusting corpses and murder and…I could not provide you what you needed, and I was not worth the…trouble.”

“Sherlock, it was just a bad dream. Janine coming here must have wake up your old insecurities. I promise you, my love, you’re the light of my life, my sun, I want to keep you safe, I love you. I don’t think it’s possible for me to love more than I do. There is nothing, hear me, nothing that could make me give you up. And Leanna. I love your little girl. She is bright, and smart and cute, and funny and…so much like you! Sherlock, look at me, deduce me, you know you can do it, watch me, see how much you mean to me. YOU Sherlock, alpha, detective loving weird experiments YOU. Don’t want anything to change. Don’t let Janine past comment about your work, about the way your mind works, deter you. You are a marvel. I swear I will spend the rest of my life reminding you.”

“John… This sound awfully like a proposal. And you are rambling.” Sherlock was finally looking at John again, and a timid smile was coming back.

John wiped Sherlock tearing eyes, and covered his love with small kisses in all this adorable face. John knew Sherlock’s comment was a joke, a way to diffuse the tension, but the idea of a proposal had been planted, if it could calm Sherlock’s insecurities, he should think about it… It was to early now, of course, but some day.

The kisses turned from innocent to very dirty. Tongues and teeth came to play, and John was soon pressing Sherlock against the mattress. It was intoxicating, it was everything. John’s hips were beginning to jerk against Sherlock, seeking more contact, more pressure, faster rhythm.

“John, … please don’t stop…oh…don’t stop!” As to make himself clearer, his strong arms encircled John in an unbreakable embrace.

John's ability to make an intelligible respond was gone, galvanized by Sherlock begging, he positioned himself between Sherlock’s leg, and finally he could feel their cocks sliding together. He could feel Sherlock’s hand move to his ass to impose a more punishing rhythm while his mouth was nibbling to John’s bite mark. John loved it, to have a partner not afraid to take what he wanted. He never had a sexual partner kissing his neck, it was a very alpha’s behaviour, but it was exhilarating. All those stimulations were beginning to become too much, John wouldn’t be able to keep himself from coming very long if he let it continue.

John took control again by or trapping Sherlock’s hand over his head, he looked in his eyes, searching any trace of discomfort. When he saw only lust and excitement, John lowered himself on his love, took that mouth, owned it, and began a new more languid and firm rhythm. Sherlock was growling in his mouth, it was delicious reverberation. After a few minutes of slow love making, John couldn’t take it anymore, he resigned himself to set free Sherlock’s mouth and migrated to his ears.

“Sherlock, my love, my heart, can you come with me?”

“Hu… John,” Sherlock exhaled, “Yes, please…please!”

John took their members in his hands and imposed a faster movement, to bring them to climax. The soldier couldn’t concentrate enough to kiss properly Sherlock, so he licked this long neck, took those lovely sage, mint and ashes scents, soo much more potent now! Sherlock was moaning and grunting shamelessly and suddenly he jerked and came violently against him. It was all he needed to let go himself and lose all control.

When John came to his senses again, he tried to roll over, to not crash Sherlock under his weight. But Sherlock refused to let him go.

“Stay here, John, I want to keep feeling you.”

“Okay love. As long as you want.” John pressed small and gentle kisses on Sherlock’s neck, soothing where he had bruised the skin.

Some minutes later, Sherlock released John but keep him close. “That was very good”, he hummed.

“Yeah, fantastic, amazing, earth shattering!”

“Nice vocabulary, Dr Watson, you should be a writer!”

“Smart arse!”

“Actually, yes, I am, I know it from a very knowledgeable person!”

“Git!”

“And you love me!”

“Yes, it’s very telling about myself I know!”

John was happy. He knew finding a good balance between them would be difficult sometimes. But he had never back down when challenged, they will find a way to be fulfilled both as alphas and lovers.

 

**_Sherlock POV_ **

 

John and Sherlock had had a three very busy weeks. Lestrade had called them again on a case and they had a lot of chasing around London. Content. Sherlock was content. Cases and his amazing John and wonderful Leanna. What more could he want? Sherlock even kept the sulking to a minimum, Leanna cuddling him on the sofa, John making tea for him, until he felt better.

They caught a murderous niece, chasing her and her beta boyfriend through Hyde Park in the middle of the night, the thrill of the chase making them giggle as soon as they had fallen into the seats of the cab.

They came home to a silent flat and got ready for bed. Sherlock checked on Leanna, who was asleep, her Teddy pressed to her chest, hair a mess on the pillow. He watched her for a few minutes, unable to move from all the love he had for her.

He kissed her forehead and went down the stairs and into their bedroom, curling around a sleeping John.

John was dead to the world, but Sherlock was still too high from the case to fall asleep just yet. He took time looking at John sleeping next to him, a hand on his stomach. This nonchalance was beautiful. A trustful John was beautiful.

Suddenly, on the nightstand, John’s mobile phone began to vibrate; Sarah’s name appeared on the screen. Sherlock felt himself turn pale. What reason Sarah could possibly have to reach out to John at this time of the day? Time stopped for a minute, his overreacting brain went through all scenarios until just one could make sense. This was Sarah's private number, so it couldn't have something to do with work, else she would call from the clinic. John had avoided contact with Sarah, out of respect for her and because he didn't want to make Sherlock jealous. So why would she call now, three weeks after the heat?

Sherlock’s heart broke. It couldn’t be anything else. Never had he wanted to be wrong so much in his life.

The balance or probability was merciless. Sarah was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers,  
> first I wanted to thank you for all the amazing comments on "Three make a heart". They made us even more excited to write part 2 "Two growing hearts" and they absolutely made our day every time. It is an amazing feeling when someone likes what you wrote so much, they get emotional about it. That's the biggest compliment a writer can get.  
> And I want to say thank you to Ambre, my amazing and lovely co-author, who first didn't even want to be my co-author but who was forced into it by me :D Writing with you was soooooooo much fun and you are not only very creative, but a really nice person I enjoy working with you a lot. To many more fan fictions :D  
> If anyone is interested in beta reading for us, please leave a comment. We would appreciate it.  
> ~Vany aka Strange_Johnlock
> 
>  
> 
> Like Vany, I would like to thank you all for the comments and kudos. It’s very heart-warming! I never wrote a fanfiction before, Vany convince me to try and I am very happy she did, we are very compatible co-author I think! A very good experience and so much fun! So thank you Vany for being very persuasive ;) I am very happy i got to know you!  
> We had too many ideas, so we decided to write a second part named “Two growing Hearts”. It is 3/4 written, we think we will upload the 1st chapter the 19th of July  
> If some of you want to help and beta read for us, please let us know!  
> Thank you again for reading it, we hope you will like what come next…  
> See you soon!  
> Ambre (aka ember88)


	16. notes

Hi everyone!

Just to inform you  that three make a heart is now edited from chapter 1 to 11, the last 4 chapters will be edited later when our beta reader (thank you so much Justbecause!) will have the time!

 

We are uploading the first chapters of the second part of this story tomorrow, wednesday 19 july. We will then upload new chapters every saturdays and wednesdays like we did for the first part.

 

We hope you will like what we stewed for you ^^

 

~ember88


End file.
